Species
by Lovely Vero
Summary: She was finally free! She was free of all suffering, headaches and heartaches that she had to endure because of "him". He had cut her skin deep; so deep that her wounds were still bleeding from time to time; pieces of glass still located near her heart, where he had unfortunately infiltrate her veins of his darkness.
1. Prologue - Species

**SPECIES**

Fan Fiction – Alternate Universe of Season 6 - TVD finale

 **Bonnie & Kai**

From: **Lovely Vero**

* * *

Hi guys;

For those who are unfamiliar with my work, I'm _**"Lovely Vero"**_ ; an older author who's been writing fan fictions (mostly about the Originals – _**Klaroline, Kalijah and Kennett**_ ) for the past few years. I'm also an unconventional writer; and this from _**"The Port of Love"**_ to _**"Sweet Kisses from Russia"**_ to _**"1, 2, 3 Cha, Cha, Cha"**_ ; and for those who know me (or) will recognize me, you've probably noticed that my style is quite unique. With time, I've knit a fiction world of my own brand.

Lately, I literally fell in love with the pairing of Bonnie Bennett and Kai (Malachai) Parker. I think I did not felt this strong connection to a male character since I was deep into the Originals. This (short/probably three to four chapters) fan fiction have been in my mind/head for the past few months now, but I haven't been able to find the time to put it on paper (so to speak) before this day (due to family obligations with one of my parents being at the hospital; and the need to finish and continue my running stories).

But, now it's like this huge call, and, if I don't let this story/fiction out of my head and system, it will literally eat me alive ;) Thank you for welcoming me into the _**"Bonkai"**_ section of this site, and for giving this story a chance. And now, I give you … _**"SPECIES!"**_

* * *

 **Music Inspiration for this story:** Ivan Torrent / Dandelion (available on YouTube)

Cruising miles offshore  
the life seems breakable...  
A never ending kiss I need to find  
Cause I'm a fragile soul  
a Dandelion...  
To keep me safe,  
I need you by my side.

Bring me all your love!  
Cause you can save my world...  
your light is what it feeds the sun  
and warms the dawn...  
You're always on my mind

I feel the rain on me  
the whispers on the wind...  
I only need to think that I'm your kind.  
I gotta break the wall  
to reach the skies above  
and fall into your arms to live and die...

Bring me all your love!  
Cause you can save my world...  
Your light is what it feeds the Sun  
and warms the dawn  
You're always on my mind...

* * *

 **Prologue  
**

* * *

 _ **Pennsylvania; antiquarian shop – Two years after Alaric's and Joe's wedding**_

" _It's an excellent choice, Mister Golden." The antiquarian congratulated the middle-age man, with a smile and single nod; while gently lowering the huge crystal pendant lamp inside the cardboard box._

" _I think so too." The bearded man replied, while sliding his credit card on the counter._

" _Your daughter will probably be very happy with this gift." The shop owner replied, while taping the top of the box. "How old did you say she was?"_

" _Mary? She's turning twenty next week." The father proudly replied. "She's coming back home from college. Her mother and I, we redecorated her bedroom as a birthday gift. We came to the conclusion that the Peter Pan theme she used to love when she was six; would not set well with her grown woman status." He winked, playfully._

" _Well, this crystal pendant lamp is a real beauty. It's actually a miracle that it was restored to its original glory day." The shop owner informed, with a shake of his head._

" _What do you mean?" Mister Golden inquired, with an arched eyebrow. "Did it belong to a celebrity or to royalty, perhaps?" He arched both eyebrows, mostly in a mocking gesture._

" _I don't recall such thing? It's odd… Almost, like I've forgotten what had happened to its previous owner and/or where this pendant lamp was actually displayed?" The man shrugged, dumbfounded. "Blame it on my old age, I suppose."_

" _Well, don't worry about it, the important thing is that this lovely crystal pendant lamp will be displayed in the new/improved/and renovated bedroom of my lovely daughter." Charles Golden commented, while sliding the credit card back in his leather wallet, before grabbing the cardboard box with both hands._

" _It was a pleasure making business with you, Mister Golden." The antiquarian rushed to give the buyer a hand by opening the entrance door of his shop. "And please, if you could wish a pleasurable birthday to your daughter from my part."_

" _Will do." Mister Golden nodded, politely, before heading straight to his parked car._

* * *

 _The antiquarian pushed the lock, turning the "close" sign on the glass door; before closing the first set of lights of his shop. He advanced toward the counter, before coming to an abrupt halt._

" _You! I recognize you!" He pointed a straight finger toward the dark female silhouette who suddenly took a human form._

" _Oh, Mister Richard; do we need to be so formal?" The redhead beauty appeared in front of his sight, a devious smile raising both corners of her red lips; rolling a set of high length white leather gloves down on her hands. "You did very well – Exactly like you were told." She nodded, appreciative of his work._

" _I don't know what you're talking about?" The elderly man shook his head. "Who is he?" He pointed toward another male intruder._

" _Him? Don't worry about him, he's a friend." The redhead replied, glancing toward the tall blonde man who stood by her side._

" _It's done?" The said man asked his female companion._

" _The crystal pendant lamp has been deliver to his rightful owner." The woman replied, with a single nod._

" _Perfect!" The man added, crossing both hands in front of his impeccable three pieces suit._

" _I … I really don't feel comfortable with you standing in my shop; I'm asking you to leave." The Antiquarian asked, raising his shaking right hand to point toward the locked door._

" _But we can't do that, Mister Richard; you do remember the deal, do you?" The female intruder nod her head._

" _I … I'm not sure?" The elderly man shook his own, suddenly disoriented._

" _Let me remind you." She took a few steps to place herself in front of the Antiquarian. "We brought the crystal pendant lamp to you, you would become our informer, making the transaction between us and the person of our choice."_

" _Right." The man finally nodded; parts of her say coming back to him. "But, I don't remember… Who are you?"_

" _We are the heretics." The blonde man informed the disoriented one._

" _James, there is no need to inform this poor man of who we truly are." The redhead raised a hand in the air to accompany her say._

" _The heretics? What does that mean? Why can't I know who you truly are?" Mr. Richard asked, with much stupor._

" _Oh … Sweet old man." The redhead raised her right hand to caress the wrinkled cheeks of the elderly man, before forcefully grabbing his chin. "Because, we had a deal. And the last part of our deal was that you would die after delivering the said crystal pendant lamp."_

" _What, no, no …" The poor man shook his head, taking a few steps toward the rear of his shop. "Go away! I want you out of my shot, now!"_

" _Charlotte! Can we end this circus now?" The blonde man growled, impatient._

" _You are always so eager, James – I prefer to make the pleasure last." The redhead shrugged her shoulders, suddenly turning her sight toward the antiquarian man; a pernicious smirk raising the right corner of her pulpous lips._

" _No! Don't approach me!" The man forbad her, fearfully; both arms placed in front of his chest to protect his upper body._

 _The said Charlotte suddenly vamped toward the elderly man, under his loud cries of horror and surprise, before sinking her sharp fangs into the right side of his neck to feed hungrily on her poor victim. She finally pushed his lifeless body on the wood floor; wiping blood from both corners of her lips._

" _How disgusting! These old humans have the worst blood you could find." She commented, wincing. "Set a fire inside the shop and leave." She commanded, dryly; her red high heels pumps hitting the floor with each step she took toward the exit._

" _Our mission is done?" James asked._

" _We fulfilled our end of the bargain." Charlotte replied, turning her head toward her male companion. "He gave our life back to us; freeing us from the past. Now, we released him from his own imprisonment, so we can leave, and fulfil our own destiny." She replied, with a single nod._

* * *

" _Papa, mama; what did you do?" Mary dropped her many suitcases on the marble floor of her new renovated bedroom; her sight rose instinctively toward the crystal pendant lamp._

" _Well, your father and I came to the only conclusion that you needed a change of scenery." Margarethe Smith Golden glanced at her husband; while addressing him a single wink. "You're a grown up woman now, sweetheart."_

" _It's breathtaking! I truly feel like a princess!" Mary turned on herself several times, arms up in the air; letting herself fall on the silk bedspread to caress the softness and richness of the fabric, before raising back on her feet to jump in her father's arms. "Thank you, papa!" She hugged him, tightly._

" _I'm so happy you like it, sweetheart." Charles Golden hugged his daughter back, a large smile plastered on his manly lips._

" _Ok, your father and I, we'll let you enjoy your new décor for now, darling." Margarethe blessed her daughter of a kiss on her forehead, before pulling her husband on her heels. "I'll call you when the dinner will be ready."_

" _Thank you again, this is so amazing!" Mary thanked her parents, once more. "Did you bake my favorite Chocolate cake for my birthday?" She asked her mother, hopeful._

" _Of course, I did!" Margarethe nodded, all smiles. "You think I would forget to bake a birthday cake to my only daughter?"_

" _I love you, mama." Mary blow a kiss to her mother._

" _We love you too, sweetheart." Charles replied on behalf of his wife, before closing the bedroom door behind his back._

" _You've been such a good father to her." Margarethe raised her sight at her husband, while grabbing both of her husband's hands._

" _She's the proud achievement of my life, Margarethe." Charles commented, blessing her forehead of a kiss._

" _But she's not …" She tried to comment, before feeling her husband' finger on her parted lips._

" _Shush. I know that I'm not her biological father … but … She's my daughter in so many more ways." He commented, truthfully._

" _You've been so good to her." Margarethe replied, tears filling her eyes. "And, you've been so good to me."_

" _I love you Margarethe, and I love Mary like she is my own." Charles hugged his wife. "Never doubt that fact, please?"_

" _When I left the Gemini Convent, you were the only one who helped and welcomed a pregnant woman into your home." She wrapped her arms around his waist._

" _It's because I fell in love with you." Charles replied, truthfully; a sincere smile spreading on his lips._

" _She's showing witch power now, did you notice?" Margarethe raised her sight to her husband, with much concern._

" _Yes, I've noticed." He nodded, suddenly losing his smile. "We promised each other that we would cross that bridge when the time would come. But, I don't think you should be concerned by her manifestations of power, the convent is none existent anymore – She'll be safe."_

" _Perhaps you're right." Margarethe let a sigh of relief escape her lips._

* * *

" _Mary? Maryyyyyyyyyyy?" The loud call in her head woke her up._

" _Who's there?" The young woman called herself, eyes wide opened, while straightening her upper body into a sitting position in the bed, before pushing the silk bedspread at her feet._

" _Mary? Come on, girl - Deliver me, would you? My neck hurts!" The words continued to hunt her mind. "I feel like a "Genie in a bottle" in here; you know what I mean, right? The blonde chick singer, what's her name… Mm…Christina Aguilera? "I dream of Genie" – With Barbara Eden and Larry Hagman? Rings any bells?"_

 _She promptly jumped on her feet, turning on herself several times to find some sort of clues where the male intruder could be standing - behind the curtains perhaps – she pushed the tick silky fabric only to find an empty space._

" _Oh, I obviously have a real blonde on my hands… Great - Perfect!" The male voice continued to echo in her head._

" _Who are you, what do you want?" She asked, out loud._

" _Well, I thought it was obvious to a blind that I wanted to get out? No?" The voice explained. "But not to a blonde, apparently?"_

" _Get out? Get out of where?" Mary questioned, wrapping both arms around her chest. Maybe she was losing her mind?_

" _I think you know the answer to that particular question, but … Because I'm in a fairly good mood today, I'll give you a clue … Look up!" The voice suggested._

 _Mary swallowed a lump in her throat, before raising her sight at the crystal pendant lamp._

" _You're locked in there, aren't you?" She questioned the voice in her head. "I mean in the pendant lamp?"_

" _Ah! We're getting somewhere!" The voice answered. "Now can you get me out of here?"_

" _I don't know if I can …" Mary responded, nervously rubbing her cold hands together. "Or if I should?"_

" _You should and you can!" The voice replied as a direct order._

" _Why?" The young woman questioned._

" _Because I've said so, Mary! And believe me I always get what I want." The voice growled, loudly in her head._

" _How … How do you know my name?" She questioned, once more._

" _I know everything there is to know about you, Mary; even what you don't know about yourself." The voice confessed. "Now, if you want to learn more; free me from this lamp!" The voice shouted._

 _Mary took a step back; her sight raised at the crystal pendant lamp. She finally raised both opened palms in the air, reciting a few incantations over a splash of bright and intense lights._

" _Fuck this shit – It hurts!" The voice became clearer and real._

 _She lowered her head toward the marble floor to finally see the male silhouette appearing in front of her sight. He was kneeling, his head bended on his chest; ripped tuxedo and blood covering his white shirt._

" _What's the say? Bloody Mary, bloody Mary, Bloody Mary … Ok, granted we changed the urban legend a little bit, but still." The twenty something, dark hair, young man slowly raised on his legs; slowly unfolding his muscular body. "Damn, it hurts like a bitch to have been locked-up in this pendant lamp for two years."_

" _Who are you?" Mary asked, mostly speechless to see a "bones and flesh" man standing in the middle of her bedroom._

" _Who, me?" The said darkish man pointed a hand toward his bulged chest. "First, let me apologize for how bad I must look; I usually wear clean clothes when in the presence of a beautiful young woman, such as yourself; even more if that said woman is actually my sister." He presented his deepest apologies._

" _What? What … What are you saying? It can't be possible!" Mary mumbled, nervously._

" _And seriously … Where are my manners? Hi! I'm Malachai Parker; but you can call me Kai now that you've released me from this "pain in the ass" crystal lamp." He handed his right hand, with a devious smile plastered on his lips._

" _Kai? The "Malachai Parker"? It can't be…" She shook her head in shock. "You've died … A few years ago, after killing the all Gemini Convent? You …. You were decapitated?"_

" _Oh you've heard about me losing my head; sister? So much theatrical bullshit from my part, really." Kai exclaimed, falsely surprised. "I'm still popular after all this time then? Wow … Truly wow!" He took a few steps to reach a white leather armchair. "Do you mind? And don't worry about me staining the fabric of this new chair, the blood has been dried for a long time now." He inquired and took the initiative at the same time, before taking a comfortable sitting position; only to grab a bag of Cheese puffs placed on a near table. "Cheese Puffs? There are my favorites!" He opened the bag, before throwing a few pieces inside his mouth. "Damn, this is good… It's like heaven!" He closed his eyes, tilting his head toward the back. "Mm… So good! Oh? And there's cake too?" He reopened them to see the leftover piece of cake also placed on the table. "Oh that's true? It's your birthday, isn't it? Well, Happy Birthday, obviously…Duh? Can I?" He asked without truly asking, before grabbing the piece of cake placed on a small porcelain plate._

" _What do you want from me? And why … Why are you saying that I'm your sister?" Mary asked, mostly scared and dumbfounded at the same time._

" _Because you are… How simpler can I put it?" He shrugged, with a mouth full. "Well, technically you're my half-sister; but still…"_

" _No, no … It's impossible." Mary shook her head._

" _Well, "impossible" is not a term that I'm familiar with … See, people would think that it was impossible for me to survive being decapitated, and yet … Here I am!" He shrugged. "People would also think that it would be impossible for me to use magic to create a parallel image of myself, while locking my soul into this crystal pendant lamp… Yet, I did it!"_

" _How am I your half-sister?" Mary inquired shakily; rubbing her hands together._

" _What? You did not figure it out yet, really? Well, your dad the "doctor" isn't you're real biological dad, sweetheart." Kai explained; wiping the chocolate from the corners of his lips. "We actually share the same "fucked-up" one." He added. "Your mother had an affair with my "more than saint" father; and … Well, here you are!" He pointed both hands toward his new found sister._

" _You're lying, this can't be true!" Mary shook her head, while waving a forbidden finger at the warlock._

" _Well, what would be the purpose of me lying at this point?" Kai raised on his legs, brushing the crumbs of Cheese Puffs away from his tuxedo vest. "You see, when I found out that I had a half-sister who never had anything to do with the Gemini Convent, I knew deep down in my mind that this information could get handy one day. And … I guess I was right."_

" _How so?" Mary questioned._

" _Well…" He took a few calculated steps to reach her standing position; while she backed away, hitting the wale in her readiness. "First; you've managed to free me from my crystal imprisonment." He counted his blessings with straight fingers. "Second; you are listening to my tale, which is a rare quality these days. Do you know that I'm probably the most dangerous specie of the supernatural world now? Well… Granted, I probably have another plan in my head to generate one that would actually be a cut above me."_

" _What do you mean the most dangerous specie?" The young female questioned. "Why would you need that?"_

" _Why? Well, to be feared of course. When I extracted my soul into this pendant lamp, with one of the most powerful incantation ever used to this day; I've managed to lock the three species together… Big thanks for Tyler Loockwood by the way." He started explaining; pacing back and forth in front of her shivering figure. "Vampirism, Warlock madness and … Werewolf power. Therefore, now I'm a proud product of the three. Isn't it marvelous?" He came to a halt, a large grin spreading on his manly lips._

" _And the most lethal too." Mary came to the single conclusion._

" _Ah! You're finally running in the right direction… I was worried for a second." He winked, playfully._

" _Why me?" Mary questioned, more._

" _Well, that was actually the only catch to my plan… You see, having killed my entire convent family had its loophole. If I would lock myself away for a certain period of time, the moment I would come back, I would lose all my magic as a retribution of killing them all; and we don't want that, do we? Or what would be the point of becoming the most feared specie in the world?" He locked his sight with the young woman. "Except …"_

" _Except?" Mary wondered._

" _Except if one of them was still alive. But it was tricky… By killing all my family, no one could still be alive, right? But, what if one was still alive but not an active member of the convent? And what if that person had parts of my D.N.A.? Would that be perfect way to contradict that loophole?" Kai specified, grinning._

" _And, I was your way out." Mary came to the single conclusion._

" _Indeed, you were." Kai nodded, still smiling._

" _I pity you…" Mary shook her head, with her chin raised._

" _Why do you say that, Mary, Mm?" Kai frowned; losing his smile all of a sudden while forcefully grabbing her chin with his right hand. "And please don't say because I was never loved by people who had the audacity of calling themselves my family."_

" _No…" She shook more. "I pity you because your dementia is not what could make you the most feared specie in the world; it's actually your intelligence, your fearless aptitude to find solutions to the most complex puzzles that could have make you the best human being in the world."_

 _Kai swallowed a lump in his throat, tears filling his eyes._

" _Well, well… There's intelligence in you after all. We could have actually become real brother and sister in other circumstances." He commented, his right thumb softly caressing her cheek._

" _But you need to kill me to siphon my magic." Mary realized, fearless. "And that will kill me this time around."_

" _Exactly." He nodded. "And thirdly, I need to kill you!"_

 _Kai lowered his sight at the lifeless female body lying at his feet, on the marble floor; expressionless, emotionless and heartless over the loss of his half-sister._

" _Sorry, Kiddo… I had no other choices." He finally whispered the finale words as a single eulogy._

 _He turned on his heels, straightened both sides of his tuxedo vest; before raising his right hand to open the bedroom door with his magic. He smiled seeing the panel being projected on the opposite wall._

" _I'm back …" He announced, proudly; advancing toward the staircase, before raising his hand, once more, to project both parents, who had been awakened by all the commotion, on the wall. Slowly going down the stairs, a sadistic smile plastered on his lips. "And I'm coming for you, Bonnie Bennett."_

* * *

 ** _Thank you for reading this prologue, guys._**

 ** _Take note: I had experienced technical problems with this story on this site - I hope that now it is rightfully tagged in the BONKAI section._**

 ** _Wishing you a nice summer – Be free and happy!_**

 ** _Be patient for the updates, I have quite a few stories to conclude in the next month. This said, be reassure that I will write this Bonkai fiction._**


	2. You're always on my mind

**SPECIES**

Fan Fiction – Alternate Universe of Season 6 - TVD finale

 **Bonnie & Kai**

From: **Lovely Vero**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

" **You're always on my mind."**

* * *

 **Warning!** _This present chapter includes a sex dream scene (sequence); where Bonnie gave her complete consent to experience a sexual intercourse. This said it could trigger an uneasiness for some readers that she has been abused or raped. Please read with caution, if the subject is sensible to you._

* * *

 _ **The new Mystic Falls…**_

" _I think I made my choice, did you make yours?" Damon Salvatore studied the choices of dishes for the tenth of times, while taking a few glances above the menu at her female companion; his fiery sight sliding on the deep neckline of her red silk dress._

 _He finally dropped the menu on the table, before letting the tip of his fingers hitting its wood in rhythmic beat of annoyance._

" _I don't know, I'm still looking at the menu, Damon." Bonnie Bennett replied, while sliding her sight on the white sheet, French (none translated) dishes, and their very expensive prices._

" _You've been looking at the damn menu for at least fifteen minutes now!" Damon mumbled, between clenched teeth, bending his chest over the impeccable white tablecloth. "Make a damn choice already!"_

" _Mm…" Bonnie let the sound escape her lips, indifferent of her companion's impatience. "Well, I'm sorry; but I would truly like to order something different than a_ _ **"Hamburgeois"**_ _and a_ _ **"bière"**_ _for once?" She commented with a French accent, before raising her head and sight at him, a sly smile plastered on her red lips._

" _A "Hamburgeois"?" Damon raised an eyebrow, with stupefaction._

" _A hamburger and a beer, Damon!" Bonnie replied, pulling her tongue at him._

" _I perfectly now what a "Hamburgois" is, Bon-Bon!" He pulled his tongue back at her, in a playful way._

" _You're incorrigible; Damon Salvatore." Bonnie commented, under her sudden burst of laughter; before dropping the menu on the table to stare at him._

" _And you're gorgeous tonight, Bonnie." He commented, sincerely, under her sudden blushing._

" _I … No, don't say that, please … It's the dress." Bonnie replied, lowering her head and blushed cheeks away from his insistent gaze; her hands nervously brushing the skirt of her dress._

" _I beg the difference." Damon complimented, once more. "You're a beautiful woman; and you know it."_

 _The past few weeks something has completely changed in their dynamic. When Elena Gilbert had fallen into her deep sleeping state; Damon had been resentful at the world, but mostly at Bonnie for losing the love of his life. After all, wasn't it true that she was linked to the brunette in a "live or die" Russian roulette? Thanks to Kai Parker; who had brilliantly played his last set of cards, even at a few hours of his death. "Hate" could not even cover in a single word the extent of resentment she was carrying in her heart for the guy. Sometimes, late in the night, she would wake up in a sweat, her heart beating like a drum, after yet an additional nightmare. Usually it was the same scenario, over and over; she was alone, in her house, and Kai would suddenly manifest himself. She would try to push him away with her magic, while soon realizing that it was hopeless – She was magic-less. She would run away, but he would chase after her – And then, she would wake up extenuated by this on-going battle in her head._

 _Then, it has been the continual real battle, this time, between the team and the heretics to keep Mystic Falls safe. Two years of struggling to keep the city safe from their malefic intentions. Unexpectedly and surprisingly they had left the town; finally giving them the chance to come back to a "normal life"._

" _Well, you're not so bad yourself." Bonnie replied, smiling._

" _It never crossed my mind that you thought I was pleasing to the eyes?" Damon shrugged, playfully._

" _You're kidding, right? You have a huge length mirror in this gigantic bedroom of yours; don't tell me you never took a look at yourself?" She rolled her eyes to the ceiling, a small laughter escaping her lips._

" _It never crossed my mind that you thought of my bedroom, Miss Bennett?" He locked his sight with hers, for a few more seconds than necessary; making Bonnie lowered her head to hide her red cheeks, once more._

* * *

 _The waiter finally came to take the orders a few minutes later, and they savored their delicious meals, between laughter and small conversation._

" _You got something on the corner of your lips, just there." Damon commented, while pointing toward his own right corner._

" _What?" Bonnie brushed a few of her fingers on the said corner, but without being able to clean herself properly._

" _Let me." Damon softly grabbed her chin, while brushing his thumb on the length of her bottom lip, before removing the small crumbs of chocolate cake from their right corner. "There." He added, his fiery sight suddenly locked with hers. "Bonnie…" He whispered, slowly lowering his head._

" _Damon…" She replied, while closing her eyes; only to finally feel his lips brushing on hers._

" _Damon, Bonnie!" The loud calls startled them in the middle of their embrace. They rapidly parted, both turning their heads at Stefan and Caroline who were making their way between the tables._

" _For God sake, Stefan; you don't need to yell, I'm maybe near two hundred years old, but I'm not deaf!" Damon mumbled, under clenched teeth; before throwing his napkin on the table._

" _What is it, guys?" Bonnie inquired, with red cheeks and a shy smile plastered on her face._

 _In many ways this first dinner shared with Damon felt like she was cheating on Elena… But, when she was with Damon; it felt also "good" and she could not deny herself that pleasure anymore… And after the kiss..._

" _I'm sorry to interrupt your dinner, Bonnie." Stefan presented his deepest apologies with a hand gesture. "Though I still can't understand why you would share a meal with my "pain in the ass" brother?" He added, mostly mocker._

" _Oh would you just shut the fuck up and say what you have to say already?!" Damon growled, unhappy._

" _It's Elena!" Caroline clapped her hands together, excitedly. "You will not believe what just happened."_

" _What is it? What … What is happening to Elena?" Damon promptly rose on his legs._

" _She's back, Damon – She reopened her eyes!" Stefan grabbed both shoulders of his brother._

" _Wait, what? How … How is this even possible?" Damon shook his head, in disbelief. "Who's with her now?"_

" _Matt and Alaric are at her bedside." Stefan informed, smiling._

" _Elena woke up? She really woke up?" Bonnie rose on her legs herself, her mouth now wide opened._

" _She woke up, Bonnie – She woke up!" Carolina grabbed her friend to give her a hug. "Can you believe it?"_

" _Wow, it's unbelievable!" Bonnie exclaimed, with a forced smile plastered on her lips._

" _I have to go … I'm so sorry, Bon-Bon; I need to be with her." Damon excused himself, while turning on himself to face his dinner date._

" _Of course, go; don't worry about me!" Bonnie waved her hand toward the restaurant exit. No one ever worried about Bonnie Bennett anyway…_

" _Aren't you coming?" Stefan asked Bonnie._

" _I … Someone needs to pay the bill." She found the only excuse that seemed legit at the present moment._

" _I'll catch up with the both of you." Caroline yelled to Stefan who was already rushing behind his brother. "I'm so sorry, Bonnie." She turned her head back toward her friend, before grabbing her left hand._

" _Why? What are you talking about? Elena is back … It's just … Incredible!" Bonnie exclaimed, tears filling her eyes. "I'm really happy for her."_

" _Bonnie… It's me – You don't have to hide your feelings or lie to me." Carolina shook her head, compassionately. "You were on your first date with Damon, and now …"_

" _What? No, stop it … This is ridiculous, this wasn't a date – It was a meal shared between two friends." Bonnie shook her head, while grabbing her clutch bag to find money to pay the bill. "Now, go … Go be with Elena." She ordered her friend._

" _Aren't you coming?" Caroline titled her head, hopeful._

" _I'll give her time; I'm sure she'll be tired with all the commotion around her." Bonnie explained; forcing herself to smile._

" _Ok, then. But, call me if you need me, ok?" Caroline gave her friend a last hug, before turning on her heels._

" _I'll do that." Bonnie replied, while trying to hold it together, at least until she could reach her home._

* * *

 _Bonnie locked the front door of her house, lowering her back on the wood panel; while raising her right hand over her mouth to silence her sobbing. She had drove from the restaurant to her house, with a tick veil of tears blurring her eyes._

 _For an unexplained reason, once again, she felt used and abused by life. She had no right to feel betrayed by Damon, but she couldn't help herself to feel this way; in top of being extremely selfish for not carrying for Elena's return. Her best friend had come back to the world of the living; and yet she could only think about her own feelings – What was that saying about her?_

 _She wiped her teary eyes with the back of her right hand, before kicking her red high heels shoes in a corner of the living room; slowly dragging her feet toward the back of her house, before entering her bedroom._

 _Bonnie stared at her own reflection in the body length mirror; suddenly coming to a halt to meet her empty gaze and puffy eyes. She pushed the straps of her new dress on her upper arms and forearms; letting the fabric slide sensually down on her hips and thighs, before letting it fall into a small pile of silk at her feet; now only dressed of her black lace bra and matching tong panties. She angrily kicked her dress away, unhooking her bra to let it fall on the floor as well, before pulling a few Kleenex from a nearby box, whipping her mascara, blush and lipstick off her face, before furiously and unexpectedly grabbing a nearby bottle of perfume to throw it on the mirror, in a loud shard of glass._

" _It's all you fault! I hate you, I hate you Kai!" She spat her anger loudly at the warlock memory; before letting herself fall on the floor; closed fists hitting the wood in rhythmic strokes._

 _Bonnie Bennett cried, and yelled, and cried again for a good hour; with no one to calm her down or comfort her. She finally found the courage within herself to raise back on her legs, before grabbing her white nighty placed on a hook behind the bedroom door, only to drag her tired legs and feet toward the bed._

 _She needed to sleep, she needed to forget about everything, if only for the time space of a few hours. Forget about Damon, about Elena's return … "Him"; mostly him! Her head became heavier on the pillow, with her eyelids finally lowering their dark curtains on her troubled mind…_

* * *

 _In this present dream everything felt safe and good at the same time. She was lying on her bed, eyes kept closed, with a light cool breeze brushing her body. She could feel a male presence near her, the weight of his body taking a sitting position near her own on the mattress; and strangely it soothed her soul._

" _Shush… I'm here." The soft whisper came through her blurry mind; having an instantaneous calming effect on her, with the brush of a few fingers pushing a few loose strands of hair away from her forehead._

" _You're beautiful." The stranger's voice confessed in a low murmur, his lips softly brushing her right earlobe, while creating a range of intense shivers down in her spine._

 _Bonnie suddenly felt his weight being lifted of the mattress. She instinctively raised her right arm and hand to grab his wrist._

" _Don't… Don't… Don't leave me…" She begged him, through her blurry mind._

" _Oh baby, I'm not about to leave you." The voice silenced her worries; before she could release her grip on him and lower her arms back on the bed._

 _She stretched her body like a cat, a blissful smile spreading on her lips … He wasn't going anywhere… He would stay with her… That was quite reassuring. She finally felt his weight back on the mattress._

" _Oh!" She let a surprised cry escape her parted lips; feeling both of his hands sliding around her waist to bring her back in full contact with his muscular naked body._

 _Even through the fog of her dream, Bonnie could feel that he was tall and muscular… Her petite figure being the perfect match for his strong body. But wasn't this dream meant to be the realization of her deepest sexual fantasies?_

" _Shit, you feel so damn good!" Her fantasy man confessed, hoarsely, lips sliding sensually on the right side of her neck to leave a trail of fire. He, then, rubbed his hard erection, in a rhythmic "up and down" pushes, down on her lower back and buttocks; softly caressing the silky skin of her legs, while raising both hands upward to reach the hem of her nighty, only to cup her sex with his right, letting a loud growl escape his throat while discovering her intense wetness through the thin fabric of lace._

" _Black sexy Tong? Naughty girl!" He gently teased; pinching her pink bundle of nerves between two of his fingers, under her loud moan of pain and arousal._

" _It… It hurts!" Bonnie cried out more; squirming to release the intense pressure she felt in her entire body._

" _Shush! I'm about to show you how pain and pleasure are closely linked." He started to teach her; hands caressing the soft skin of her hips, stomach, brushing the thin scar on her chest, more time than necessary, before cupping both of her breasts, only to pinch her erected nipples with the same madness and intensity._

 _He suddenly, and abruptly, turned his female lover on her back; pushing her panties down on her legs; before tearing her nighty in two parts, under her loud cry of surprise; the weight of his body covering her own in a time space of a few seconds; his mouth finding the forbidden fruit of his sexual addiction, in a mix of sucking the tender flesh of her breasts with the wetness of his lips, and biting hard her nipples with his teeth._

 _Bonnie's head rolled on the pillow, her back arched to the maximum, legs spread wide under the sexual call to mate with him._

" _Fuck, fuck! It wasn't supposed to be like this." He growled, unhappy; before turning her body around, once more, to make her lie down on her stomach. "Raise your ass, arched your back, and opened your legs wide for me."_

 _Bonnie obliged, feeling the soft caress of his right hand slide down on her back bones, only to die on her buttocks. This was without a single doubt, the best sexual experience of her life. And who would care if it was a dream? Certainly not her!_

" _Tell me that you want this? Tell me that you want me?" He asked, grabbing a hand full of her hair to forcefully pull her head near his own; his lips now brushing her earlobe._

" _I want this, I want you…" Bonnie confessed, under her heavy breathing. "Kiss me, please?" She turned her head, hopeful of finally taste his mouth._

" _No baby, kiss aren't meant for dreams. One day perhaps? In reality?" He replied, in a soft whisper. "Grab the iron bars of your bed with both hands; I'm about to fuck the life out of you." He added, with a cut order; only to bury himself deep inside of her, in one single swift._

 _It did hurt like a bitch! Bonnie had no time to prepare her body for his large and tick invasion; his powerful thrusts leaving her in pain and intensively aroused at the same time, and this under her loud panting and moans._

 _She felt torn about her twisted desire – Was this really her? He was right though; this is exactly what she wanted – This mix of intense pain and pleasure invading her body. It startled her a little when she felt his fangs entering the soft skin of her neck, intensifying the sexual experience to a rapid crescendo. It's with a large dose of surprise that she felt the first contractions of her walls invade her entire body, leaving her unable to restrain herself from yelling when her orgasm hit her hard._

" _Fuck!" He let himself come inside of her with a loud groan; before letting his weight fall on her exhausted body._

* * *

 _ **A few days later…**_

" _What got you so stressed?" Carolina questioned her friend; while standing in front of the counter of the coffee shop._

" _I don't know; I just experienced something strange." Bonnie responded, as simple explanation._

" _Latte with soya and a hint of cinnamon?" The counter waitress called the received order to find the said customer._

" _It's me!" Bonnie waved, before grabbing the cardboard glass._

" _Cappuccino, double shot of chocolate, with whip cream and chocolate on top?" The counter waitress asked once more; while rolling her eyes at the extravaganza choice of coffee._

" _Oh, it's me, it's me!" Caroline clapped her hand, excitedly; before grabbing the glass herself._

" _Happy this makes your day, honey!" The waitress rolled her eyes, once more, before serving another customer._

" _What's her problem? Can someone treat herself with loads of sugar from time to time?" Caroline commented; while frowning at the waitress._

" _Don't mind her; let's find a place to sit; shall we?" Bonnie suggested, nodding toward an isolated corner of the terrace, before taking her own sitting position at a small bistro table._

" _So? Are we going to talk about the elephant in the room or are we going to avoid the said elephant much longer?" Caroline addressed the issue._

" _At the present moment, Elena is not really my mean concern." Bonnie swallowed a lump in her throat, lowering her sight on her joined hands holding her coffee._

" _Not your main concern: Elena who you've been ignoring the calls for days? Really?" Caroline arched an eyebrow, before taking a large sip of her coffee; whip cream covering her upper lip._

 _The loud beep sound of Bonnie's cellphone startled them both; before Caroline could grab it to take a look at the caller I.D._

" _It's Damon?" Caroline showed Bonnie the caller._

" _I don't want to talk to him." Bonnie shook her head; with a hand gesture._

" _As you wish." Caroline shrugged, before pressing "ignore" on the device._

" _Did you … I mean…" Bonnie's cheeks took a deep red color. "Did you ever had a sex dream?"_

" _What do you mean by a sex dream?" Caroline arched both eyebrows in a comical way. "Can you be more specific? Do you mean when you dream that you're making love to a guy?"_

" _You know …. The kind that …" Bonnie swayed in her chair, uncomfortably._

" _Bonnie Bennett, did you have a "wet" dream?" Caroline exclaimed, loudly; with her mouth wide opened._

" _Shush! For God sake, Caroline; could you lower your tone of voice?" Bonnie grabbed her friend's left wrist as a gesture to tell her to stop. "People could hear you!"_

" _Was it about Damon? Is that the reason why you're avoiding his call or avoiding Elena?" Caroline bended her chest up-front, near the table, while whispering the question._

" _No, it was not about Damon; and no, it's not the reason why I'm avoiding Elena." Bonnie shook her head; rolling her eyes._

" _So you've dreamed about a total stranger then? Did you came?" Caroline asked, winking._

" _Caroline!" Bonnie shouted her name, mostly dumbfounded and shocked beyond belief._

" _You just told me that you had a wet dream … Therefore, you know?" The blonde vampire shook her set of curls, comically._

" _It's more complicated than that…" Bonnie whispered; nervously rubbing her hands together._

" _You're frightening me now, what's up, Bonnie?" Caroline asked, suddenly concerned._

" _I don't know … I can't explain it." The witch shook her head. "It felt real. When … When I woke up, my panties were on the floor, my nightie was torn, the flat sheet was down at the foot of the bed, and the bed has moved also. Not to add that the next day my body was soared, and I couldn't even sit!"_

" _Fuck! The wet dream was that good?" Caroline winked, with a small laughter; before taking another sip of her coffee._

" _It's not funny, Caroline; and …" Bonnie mumbled, under clenched teeth._

" _Sorry, sorry … And?" The female vampire inquired more; while trying to keep a straight face._

" _And … There was blood." Bonnie reluctantly responded. "And I was … I mean, "wet" between my legs."_

" _What do you mean blood?" Caroline choked a little bit, wiping the corners of her mouth with a napkin. "Well, as for you being aroused, it's what a wet dream is for after all, no? I guess your body reacted to the stimulation of the images you were seeing?"_

" _I mean blood on the pillow." Bonnie locked her sight with her friend's. "I know, but I mean … I was really wet between my legs, like it had really happened."_

" _Damn!" Carolina opened her eyes widely. "Do you think you could have … I don't know scratch your face of something; in the heat of the moment? You know, dreams can have a huge impact on your subconscious and conscious mind – I guess you needed some kind of a sexual release after all the stress you had to pass through."_

" _No, no …" Bonnie shook her head. "I had no visible scratch on my face, or marks on my neck"._

" _Marks on your neck? Do you think a vampire could have … I mean, Do you think it was Damon?" Caroline questioned, with much surprise. "Maybe he sneaked inside your bedroom?"_

" _How many times do I need to tell you that it wasn't Damon consciously or subconsciously?" Bonnie snapped back to her friend; hitting both closed fists on the bistro table. "Elena is back from her sleeping state, and he's with her now; it's not like I'm on the top of his priorities list."_

" _Ok, ok … I'm just trying to help, Bonnie." Caroline shrugged, apologetically. "As for being in the bottom of Damon's priorities, are you sure?" She grabbed Bonnie's cellphone; while showing her friend the missed call._

" _Give me that." Bonnie grabbed her cellphone, before burying the device in her purse._

 _They stood there in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the passerby while sipping the last gulps of their afternoon treats._

" _Can you at least tell me if you … Well, you know?" Caroline winked, playfully._

" _Caroline, you're incorrigible!" Bonnie snapped back at her; a small laughter escaping her lips._

" _Well, a mystery, hot man enters your dream; make love to you to the point of you not being able to walk the next morning." Caroline enumerated on her fingers, before being cut in the middle of her sentence. "I'm just wondering if he did his job right."_

" _It was rougher than "making love"." Bonnie let the truth escape her lips._

" _It was … What?" Caroline shook her head, dumbfounded. "Rougher than that?"_

" _Well, you know what I mean, right?" Bonnie shrugged her shoulders. "What? Why are you looking at me like I'm a freak - I can't control my subconscious mind, you just told me that yourself!" She protested, vehemently._

" _Rougher than Jeremy?" Caroline asked; crossing her arms in front of her chest, with a smirk appearing on the right side of her pink lips._

" _No comparison can even be made! I never came that strongly with Jeremy." Bonnie rolled her eyes to the blue sky. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry…" She raised her right hand over her parted lips. "That's not what I meant to say at all … I meant it as…" She stammered through her confession._

" _Bonnie, it is ok." Caroline tried to calm her friend, while grabbing her left hand in her two own. "I think the stress of the past few days got the better of you; Elena woke up from her sleeping state, Damon is with her now … And … I know… I know how you felt, and probably still feel about Damon…" She added, compassionate. "And, what's wrong with building a dream when and where a sexy man appear and give you the best sex of your life?" She winked, playfully._

" _Thank you, Carolina; I'm being silly about all this … I know." Bonnie nodded, while addressing a shy smile to her friend._

" _You know I have the same worries than you." Caroline shrugged her shoulders, a veil of sadness filling her eyes. "Elena came back; maybe … I mean; maybe I'll lose Stefan now."_

" _If there is something that I'm certain is that Stefan fell hard for you." Bonnie replied, truthfully. "He's with you now, and he loves you; stop worrying for nothing."_

* * *

" _Are you avoiding me?" Elena Gilbert stood on Bonnie's front porch; arms firmly crossed over her chest. "It's been two weeks! »_

" _Elena!" Bonnie exclaimed, a huge smile spreading on her lips._

" _Bonnie!" Elena exclaimed, while returning a smile to her friend and forgetting about her discontent._

 _It did not take very long for both women to jump simultaneously into a tight and sincere hug._

" _I've missed you!" Elena exclaimed, tears filling her eyes._

" _I've missed you more." Bonnie responded, truthfully. "Come inside." She took her friend's right hand before pulling her inside her home. "How are you feeling, any side effects?" She inquired, slowly walking toward the living room._

" _Not at the moment, none that I have noticed." Elena shrugged, before taking a sitting position, beside her friend, on the sofa. "It took me a few days to get back on my feet; so to speak … I think my muscles have been on rest mode for too long, you know?"_

" _It's truly a miracle that you're back." Bonnie let a huge smile spread on her lips, grabbing both of Elena's hands in hers._

" _It is … It truly is." Elena nodded. "I heard you had to battle the heretics the past two years? And … I also heard Damon's and Stefan's mum left town?"_

" _That's what they told you?" Bonnie raised an eyebrow in surprise._

" _Isn't it the truth?" Elena questioned her friend._

" _It's not my place to talk to you about Damon's mother." Bonnie shook her head, lowering her sight, before rising on her legs to place herself in front of the bay window._

" _But it was your place to be his friend the past two years, wasn't it?" Elena inquired._

" _Do you blame me for that part, Elena?" Bonnie turned on herself to face her friend; a dumbfounded expression plastered on her face._

" _No, that's not what I've said or meant." Elena shook her head. "I just … I just know how easy it is to love Damon; and I wondered if …" She shrugged, apologetically._

" _And you wondered if we are now an romantic item?" Bonnie rolled her eyes to the ceiling, a loud sigh escaping her lips. "If this was the case, wouldn't he be with me right now?"_

" _I would totally understand, you know?" Elena added, with much indulgence._

" _Oh, of course you would." Bonnie bit her bottom lip, in annoyance. "And then, the both of us would feel bad about our betrayal; and Damon would come rushing back to you."_

" _Bonnie! Why are you saying this to me?" Elena questioned with wide opened eyes._

" _Well, simply because it is the fucking truth, Elena." Bonnie lashed out; her chest rising under her heavy breathing. "And let me reassure you, Damon and I, we are not in a romantic relationship; and never have been."_

" _I didn't mean to seem ungrateful." Elena shook her head. "I know that you've been his friend the past two years."_

 _Bonnie grabbed the edge of an nearby table; her right hand rose over her mouth to hold a sudden nausea._

" _Bonnie are you ok?" Elena promptly raised herself on both legs, suddenly worried by her friend's discomfort._

" _It's not like you've asked about my health before?" The witch mumbled, under clenched teeth._

" _What? Of course I'm worrying about you! Are you sick?" The tall brunette replied, with much indignation._

" _I experienced a few nauseas the past few days, nothing to worry about." She dismissed Elena's worries with a hand gesture. "Listen Elena – It was truly great to see you again… But, I need to rest now, if you don't mind of course?" Bonnie asked her to leave, a shy smile raising both corners of her lips._

" _Sure." Elena nodded, before following her friend toward the small entrance. "Can we talk soon?"_

" _Yes, of course we can talk; very soon!" Bonnie gave her friend a last hug, before closing her eyes, leaning her back to the closed door, a sigh of relief escaping her parted lips._

* * *

 _ **One week later …**_

" _So, Miss Bennett." The male physician greeted; entering the small examination room, a large smile plastered on his face._

" _Hi, Doctor Johnson." Bonnie nodded, respectfully. "Do you have my tests results?"_

" _Indeed, I do." The middle age man took a sitting position on a stool; before opening her medical file in front of his sight. "The nurse told me that you had experienced a few symptoms the past few weeks? Headaches? Dizziness? Nauseas? Some vomiting in the morning?"_

" _Yes." The brunette agreed, nervously rubbing her hands together. "What's wrong with me?"_

" _Medically speaking? Well, I can reassure you that nothing is wrong with you." The physician responded, with a large grin._

" _Nothing is wrong?" Bonnie repeated, dumbfounded; but relieved._

" _Nothing. You're simply expecting." He added._

" _Expecting? Expecting what?" She inquired, with big wide eyes._

" _A baby, Miss Bennett." He informed. "You're pregnant...Let me check the info in your chart… Oh yes! Three weeks already."_

" _I don't understand…" She shook her head, completely dumbfounded. "I can't be pregnant – It's impossible!"_

" _Well, it's normal to feel disoriented and surprised while learning your new "mom to be" status." The physician explained; calmly. "I suppose you were active sexually the past weeks? Do you know the father? Do you wish to keep this baby? Do you want to learn about alternative choices?"_

" _I … I don't know … I have to go …" She shook her head, grabbing her purse while raising back on her legs to reach the exit door. Everything became finally clearer in her mind now._

" _Do you want to take an appointment with a councillor, perhaps?" The gynecologist suggested, mostly concerned._

" _No, no… I just want to leave for now… I need to think… Thank you." She turned the handle, before storming out of the consultation room._

* * *

 _Bonnie Bennet opened the front door of her house; stepping inside the small entrance, before locking the panel behind her back. She kept the room lightless, while slowly reaching the living room through the penumbra of the night; slowly dragging her feet on the wood floor, before throwing her purse on the nearest armchair._

" _Show yourself; stop being the coward that you are." She called, loudly, with a toneless voice._

 _For a few minutes she stood there, closed fists placed on each side of her tensed body, her chest raising under her heavy breathing, with only silence to respond to her present request._

" _Fuck Kai, show yourself!" She shouted, angrily; while throwing a crystal vase on the opposite wall._

" _It took you long enough to figure it out." A male voice finally answered her; creating a range of shivers down in her spine. "And be careful with the broken glass; I don't want you to cut yourself."_

 _She slowly turned on herself before facing her greatest nightmare being brought back to life._

" _Malachai Parker!" She pronounced his entire name, disdainfully; under clenched teeth, a rose chin, and sight locked with his own._

" _Bonnie Bennett." The dark figure called, with a single nod. "So, what do we do? Do we shake hands, like old acquaintances?" He inquired, a smirk raising both corners of his manly lips; hands crossed over his chest. "After our shared past together? What was it already? Oh right! You stabbed me, I stabbed you, we played cat and mouse … I left you behind, you left me behind … Sincerely, if people did not know us, they would probably think that we were married!" He let a dry laughter escape his lips._

" _Go fuck yourself!" Bonnie lashed out, taking a few calculate steps to reach his standing position._

" _No, I actually believe that I fucked you!" He straightened his shoulders, a large grin plastered on his face. "Remember?"_

 _The slap came rushing on his left cheek; Bonnie's palm cutting the air in a strong hit._

" _Ouch! I did not see that one coming." Kai raised his left hand to feel the red burn on his cheek. "Are you fishing for compliments on your new "bitch" behavior, Bonnie?"_

 _She promptly raised her other palm, ready to hit again; before letting a cry escape her lips at the strong grip of his hand on her wrist._

" _Easy now, Bon-Bon, I don't want you all stressed out, considering your present condition." He lowered his fiery sight on her belly._

" _You despicable!" She spat to his face; before feeling herself being pushed at arm length._

" _It's all you have for me: despicable?" Kai shrugged, mostly amused._

" _I should have known it was you. The minute Elena came back from her sleeping state, I should have known." Bonnie shook her head, before grabbing two hands full of her hair; nervously pacing back and forth on the length of the Persian rug placed in front of the sofa._

" _Mm… I give you that; after all this time, you were quite a disappointment to me." He leaned his back on the wall, both arms crossed over his bulged chest. "But, you were too busy batting your eyelashes at the prince vampire:_ _ **Oh Damon, Oh Damon, kiss me - kiss me, please?!**_ _" He mocked, openly; pushing his lips together in a kissing gesture. "It was quite pathetic, I'm telling, you to watch the both of you. Why would you have to beg to be kissed, Bonnie? I freely fucked you for God sake?"_

 _Bonnie rushed to placed herself at a near inch of his standing position, her chin raised, fiery sight locked with his, closed fists placed on each side of her tensed body._

" _Shut your damn mouth!" She growled, angrily._

" _And If I'm not shutting my damn mouth, what are you going to do about it? Mm?" Kai asked, lowering his head near hers; forehead against forehead. "You should actually thank me, I released your insipid and boring friend, Elena Gilbert, from her sleeping state."_

" _You killed Joe and her unborn twins on her wedding day, you murdered your entire Covent family, you injured my friends, you've put Elena in a sleeping state for more than two years; and that is without adding the pain you inflicted me the night of the wedding." She spat to his face, tears filling her eyes._

" _I wonder what made you hurt the most in all my sins, though." Kai raised an eyebrow, questioning. "Was it me killing my sister? Injuring your friends? Cursing your friend Elena? Or was it really the fact that I'd inflicting pain on you?"_

" _What… What do you mean?" Bonnie swallowed a lump in her throat, redness suddenly filling her chins._

" _And, technically you should thank me for delivering Elena from her sleeping state; I freed her, way earlier than her time." Kai tilted his head, comically. "So tell me; how was it between you and Damon, really? I mean knowing that the love of his life was kept in a sleeping state because of "you"; couldn't have been easy for the poor lard?" He shrugged, apologetically._

" _Do you find any joy in torturing me? Was it … Was it a payback time for leaving you behind? Is that why you put that sleeping curse on Elena? Testing me if I would kill myself to save her?" Bonnie pointed a straight finger to her chest. "Why didn't you come at me instead of hurting my friends?"_

" _Deep down inside, you perfectly know why I did it – But …" He let a long and loud sigh escape his lips. "You're so not ready to tell yourself the truth."_

" _How are you alive?" Bonnie inquired, dryly, while omitting to listen to his own say; her sight kept in an intense exchange with his. "You were dead; decapitated by Damon?"_

" _(A)-The guy is a moron – If he only thought for a single second that I wouldn't hear him approach me, or have some kind of a backup plan." Kai shook his head, in annoyance._

" _Motus!" Bonnie took a strong breath inside her lungs, before reciting the incantation; raising both palms to project her magic on the warlock. Unfortunately for her, it seemed that it did not have any effect on Kai. In a prompt reaction of his part he locked her in his arms, her back now glued to his chest; both of her wrists kept in a solid hold of his arms and hands._

" _Let go of me, Kai!" She busted, squirming to free herself from his grip of steel but without being able to succeed._

" _Deep down you knew that I was alive; don't deny it, Bonnie." Kai whispered near her right ear; his lips barely brushing the soft skin of her higher neck. "Or at least; you always had doubts that I could have found a loophole." He added. "And even if you hate me, you have this uncontrollable admiration for me, admit it?"_

" _You're delusional!" Bonnie shook her head, in pure disgust. "And don't touch me!" She warned him, still squirming like a tigress._

" _Oh… But baby; we both know that I've touched more parts of your body than the tip of your nose." He teased, playfully. "Who would have thought that the porn movies that I've watched back in 1994, would get handy one day."_

" _You raped me, asshole!" Bonnie shouted, tears rolling on her cheeks._

" _Technically when a guy ask a girl:_ _ **Do you want this – Do you want me?**_ _And she replies by:_ _ **Yes, I want you**_ _… It's not rape, Bonnie!" He responded, keeping his strong hold on her. "And we both know that you wanted me."_

" _I thought I was dreaming; I thought it wasn't real." She shook her head, under a strong shortness of breaths; suddenly left in a panic trance. "You put me in a dreaming trance – You took advantage of my weakness of my time of needs!"_

" _Sometimes, dreams become reality." Kai replied, smiling. "And we both perfectly know that you're anything but weak!"_

" _I'm pregnant, Kai; do you even realize what that means?" She snapped back at him._

" _Yes, Bonnie; it means that I got exactly what I wanted." He whispered, forcefully grabbing her chin to bless her cheek of a kiss; before siphoning her magic out of her._

 _She suddenly and very unexpectedly fell unconscious on his chest; her body slowly falling on the wood floor. He promptly raised her back in his arms; her head falling on his left shoulder._

" _It's better that you're unconscious. You won't fight me on leaving this way." He whispered, before blessing her forehead of a kiss. "It's now time to go home, baby."_

* * *

 _Thank you for reading this first chapter of the "Species" fiction, titled:_ _ **"You're always on my mind."**_

 _Until the next update that should come around end of August._

 _Keep safe and happy, my dear readers!_

 _ **Lovely Vero**_

* * *

 _ **Thank you for all the anonymous reviews received, guys!**_

 _ **My answers are below.**_

* * *

 _ **Jamix:**_ _Thanks for your kind words of comfort, sweetheart; it goes to my heart. And I'm glad and happy that you're still enjoying my stories. Hope this update was also good for you?_

* * *

 _ **If I have forgotten someone in the responses to the anonymous reviews, it was not intentional, and I thank you for it!**_


	3. To live and die

**SPECIES**

Fan Fiction – Alternate Universe of Season 6 - TVD finale

 **Bonnie & Kai**

From: **Lovely Vero**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

" **To live and die"**

* * *

 _Bonnie Bennett slowly came back from her profound state of deep sleep, with heavy eyelids and a throbbing headache. She finally took a glance through her blurry sight at her present surroundings. Something seemed strangely familiar to her. And then, it all came back to her…Kai Parker! The abduction, the realization of his lies, and of his physical abuse._

 _The young witch promptly strengthened her body into a sitting position. She was now dressed of a long white t-shirt and pair of cotton panties; she winced realizing that he must have been the one who had obviously undressed her to put her to bed. Her right hand suddenly wrapped around her throat; haggard eyes scattering the room. Her sight finally held back its search on the bedside table, where a glass of water, two aspirins and a large bottle of prenatal vitamins were awaiting her awakening; a small piece of paper placed strategically by their sides, with the mention:_

 _ **Take me – Take me also - And drink me!**_

 _No, no, no … This, all of this couldn't be happening to her, once again? It was a freaking nightmare! She grabbed the prenatal recipient with a shaking right hand, before dropping it back on the bedside table. He could fuck himself for what she could care!_

 _She was back at the Salvatore Boarding house, wasn't she? But, in what year was she back? She jumped on her jointed feet, turning on herself several times, before frantically opening a few drawers of the large commode: her short jeans jumpsuit, her "off-the shoulders" top – Nineties style? No, no, no …. She reached the top of the commode; grabbing in her hands the newspaper that was purposely lying there for her eyes only. Same newspapers she had crossed words the last time she was here … She rapidly brushed the pages to look at the first headline, raising her sight on the date:_ _ **May 10**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 1994**_ _!_

" _No, no … No, no, no … "Bonnie repeated; with strong shakes of her head. "Fuck you, Kai Parker, fuck you!" She angrily tore the newspaper in little pieces; falling at her feet in a rain of despair and anger; tears now fluently rolling on her burning cheeks._

* * *

" _Hey, Bonnie… look at you, you're awake! I'm preparing us a royal breakfast, I hope you're hungry? Well, technically your appetite should pick-up in the next few weeks considering you'll be eating for more than yourself now. " Kai Parker greeted his guest, with a smiley face; standing behind the kitchen island, with a huge smile plastered on his face, an apron placed on his chest, and a spatula in his right hand. "Have you been a good girl?" He pointed the said spatula toward her standing position near the threshold of the kitchen door. "Did you take your prenatal vitamins like I've told you?" He titled his head; while addressing a wink to his guest._

" _You're the Devil reincarnated!" She spat angrily; closed firsts placed on each side of her tensed body; her nails entering her own flesh, tiny trails of blood running down her fingers._

" _Bon-bon, really, threats so early in the morning? You did not sleep well as I can see? What was it, was the room too hot or too cold?" Kai inquired, turning the omelette over in its pan. "I hope you like green peppers with your eggs?"_

" _I swear, with my magic, or without it, if it's the last thing I'll do; I'll kill you with my bare hands for good this time, Kai!" She spat, tears filling her eyes._

" _Impolite much… I'm cooking you breakfast and that's the way you're repaying my kindness, by insulting me?" Kai commented, right hand rose over his bulged chest, falsely outraged by her display of emotions; a few glimpses of perverted amusement sparkling in his eyes._

 _She slowly stretched her left arm to grab a porcelain dish displayed on a nearby buffet shelve; before throwing it in his direction. He promptly dodged the bullet, lowering his head and upper body behind the kitchen island; smash of porcelain hitting the wooden floor._

" _Fuck you! I hate you! I hate you!" She yelled, breathless; grabbing a few more dishes to throw it away._

" _Lower the dishes, now, Bonnie!" Kai ordered, dryly._

" _Make me!" The brunette lashed out; before throwing a few more in his direction._

" _Fine; you want to play a little game this morning; let's play then!" He mumbled, between his clenched teeth, speeding in his vampire speed to reach her. "It's something we do extremely well together, would you say … Play dirty games?"_

 _In a prompt early jump, Bonnie managed to escape his grip; rushing behind the island to grab a knife._

" _I swear Kai; if you take another step, I'll enter this knife so profoundly inside my womb that you won't have the time to blink." Bonnie warned him, before plunging its sharp tip in her belly, through her sweater. "Gone the sick plan you had to get me pregnant, right?"_

" _You couldn't. Now give me the knife." Kai took another step forward, his right palm opened; his fiery sight narrowed on his prey._

" _Oh I would, believe me I would!" Bonnie mumbled, angrily; pushing the tip a little further; small trail of blood staining her white sweater._

" _No, I really meant: you couldn't!" Kai repeated, a conniving smile plastered on his lips. "The babies will forbid you to do it, to hurt them, to hurt yourself; after all you're their mother."_

" _What… What are you talking about?" Bonnie frowned; feeling a powerful source of energy pulling the knife at distance from her belly; before being forced to drop it on the floor a few seconds later. "What did you do?" She spat to his face._

" _Me? Nothing, Bon-bon; but if you're asking me again, I would say that our twins are not very happy with their mother at the present moment, and are showing their power." He grinned, perniciously, glimpses of malice showing in his dark irises._

 _Kai took a sitting position on the wooden bench in front of the kitchen table, his sight narrowed on the brunette, with his chin tugged on top of his closed fists. "They are already quite powerful, would you say? Being only two little foetus floating in your uterus?" He gestured both of his hands to mimic his visual. "Damn! I can wait to see their little faces; I'm sure you're as eager as me!" He robbed his hands together, in much anticipation._

 _Bonnie stared at him; emptiness filling her eyes, sourness her entire being. She suddenly raised her right hand in front of her mouth, a strong nausea hitting her by surprise. She rushed toward the kitchen sink, throwing up as little as what was left of food in her stomach._

" _Bonnie!" Kai promptly rose on his feet; finding himself at her side a few seconds later. He paced back and forth behind her back; not exactly knowing what to do to help her. "Do you have morning sickness?" He inquired, with much worries filling his voice._ _"What is wrong with you? Please talk to me?"_

" _Oh please, don't give me your fake worries; I have enough to deal with as it is." She replied, dryly; her hand wiping the corners of her mouth; before tilting her head forward for a second round._

" _I do care!" Kai replied, mostly outraged by her imply. "If it's morning sickness, you should eat crackers or something, it could help; right? Your stomach is probably empty by now – Therefore, it's triggering even more nausea."_

" _Thanks for the 101 Einstein!" Bonnie mumbled, angrily, between her teeth, while keeping her head down. "What… What did you mean by "twins?"_

" _Twins Bonnie means: one and one equal two babies." He responded, rolling his eyes to the ceiling; grabbing a hand towel to soak it wet under the cold faucet. "I thought you were the one who put back the ascendant in one piece?"_

" _Fuck you, Kai!" Bonnie replied, under clenched teeth, a hand placed in front of her mouth to hold down the next nausea. "You mean like the Covent Twins? For what purpose would you inseminate me of twins?"_

" _No, Bonnie!" Kai lost his temper, twisting the towel in his hands. "I've killed the entire Gemini Coven and all members of my family, remember Joe and Alaric' wedding?" He added, slyly._

" _Thanks for the added nausea down my throat." She winced at the mere memory of that said massacre. "How could I ever forget how easily you've killed a list of hundred guests at that wedding?"_

" _It was a necessary evil to deliver my soul of the past. But these twins are my creation only – This, all of this - It has nothing to do with the Coven. Do you hear me?" He nervously paced back and forth behind her standing position near the sink, still twisting the towel in his hands._

" _I hear you." Bonnie nodded. She had been alone in his company long enough, back in the days, to recognize his demented seances, and to know when it was safer for her to back-the-hell-off. "Why me? You could have easily chosen among millions of women to fulfill your plan?"_

" _Why? You really have to ask?" Kai held his pace, before tilting his head to the right to stare at her. "But Bonnie, it's always coming back to you, always." He confessed, unceremoniously, with a single shake of his head. "You are the link between me and the twins now."_

" _You were already sick and perverted in the past, Kai; but now you've surely reached an even more demented state." Bonnie replied, dryly and breathless; her carnation fading into a green color, pain hitting her lower stomach._

" _Come here." Kai suggested; raising his right opened palm for her to hold his hand. "I can ease your pain."_

" _No, don't touch me; stay the hell away from me!" She pointed a forbidden finger toward his chest; before feeling another range of nausea hitting her by surprise._

" _Come on, Bonnie; can we put our differences aside for five minutes?" Kai titled his head, a shy smile spreading on both corners of his manly lips. "I'm sincerely worried about you."_

" _You're worried about me? Oh, this is crap, Kai!" She lowered her head over the sink, one additional time._

" _Don't fight me, please? Come." He gently pulled the witch away from her standing position in front of the kitchen counter; her body leaning against his bulged chest now, her head now falling back on his left shoulder; while his right arm encircled her waist. He softly brushed a few strands away from her face, before passing the wet hand towel on her face and forehead to refresh her burning flesh. "You know you're always fighting me; and I find this endearing to say the least." He whispered, near her left ear; his lips brushing her earlobe. "But I also know how much you want to give in to me. I can't stop thinking about the night you actually did… It felt right, Bonnie."_

" _You're delusional!" Bonnie mumbled, between her clenched teeth; her body and head still leaning on his muscular body and shoulder, with her eyes kept closed. She hated to admit it to herself, but the soft motion of the wet hand towel on her burning forehead and the whisper of his voice had a calming effect on her nervous system._

" _About you? I always been." He closed his eyes, his lips softly brushing her left cheek into an almost perceivable kiss; both hands reaching the soft contours of her belly. "Feeling better?"_

" _Give my magic back, Kai? Please?" Bonnie begged him; trying to trick him in one of his weaker moments._

" _Delusional, but not stupid, Bonnie!" Kai let a small laughter escape his lips._

 _An intense rage suddenly filled her entire being; she finally found the strength inside of her to push herself at arm length of his grip; before rushing toward the exit of the kitchen._

" _Bonnie, where are you going?" He threaten more than asked; his fiery sight narrowed on her frail figure._

" _As far away from the devil as my legs can take me!" She spat, before rushing toward the stairs._

" _Bonnie; come back here!" Kai shouted; walls echoing his anger._

* * *

" _Open the door, Bonnie; Or I swear I'll have it flying out of its arch in no time!" Kai yelled, through the close panel; closed fists placed on each side of his tensed body, while pacing back and forth on the length of the upstairs corridor. "Nothing will stop me; certainly not a locked door; do you hear me?"_

" _Yes. But, I won't open the door." Bonnie shook her head; her stare glued to the said entrance. "You want me to believe how much you care about me? Are you willing to prove it and make a deal?" She suggested, tears filling her eyes while fear filled her mind and soul._

" _What kind of a deal?" Kai frowned, both hands placed on each side of the arch. "I'm listening?"_

" _You leave me alone in this room and in return … I'll … I'll take the prenatal vitamins and I'll have your kids when the time will come." She suggested, out of breaths._

" _What about food?" Kai arched an eyebrow. "You'll need to nourish yourself."_

 _Bonnie rolled his eyes; count on this psycho to think about food in the most stressful moments._

" _You'll … You'll leave trays in front of the door; and I'll eat the food… I promise." Bonnie responded, hopeful that her stratagem could and would work._

" _You'll stay nine months in a confined environment?" Kai asked, suspiciously. "That can't be good for our twins, Bonnie?"_

" _There's … There's always the balcony … I'll take a bit of fresh air every day." The brunette added, stammering nervously._

" _I don't know about this?" Kai growled, obviously unhappy by this sudden turn of events. "It would be much easier for me to drag you out of the room."_

" _And I'll hate you for it forever." Bonnie replied, dryly._

" _You already hate me, Bonnie; isn't it the truth?" A low whisper came to her ears; sending a range of cold shivers down her spine._

" _True. But … I'll hate you even more, Kai." Bonnie added, in a single breath._

 _After a few minutes, the silence finally filled the space around her, it seemed like he had left?_

"Kai? Kai …" She called his name, repeatedly; before letting a long sigh of relief escape her lips.

 _God had mercy on her, at least for tonight he would leave her be, and she would be able to rest in peace, she thought to herself, laying exhausted on the bed; before drifting into a dreamless state of sleep._

* * *

" _Bonnie… Bonnie!" Caroline yelled her friend' name repeatedly; her nose glued to the living room window of the Bennett house, with her eyes frantically scattering the room. "Are you home? Come on, open the front door would you? It's been days without a single call or text message from you."_

 _Only the silence and a few chirps of the birds answered the blonde vampire._

" _Fine! It's not like I don't know where the damn spare key is!" Caroline mumbled to herself; taking a glance at the potential passerby who could notice the secret hideaway, before grabbing the spare key underneath a large flowerpot near the entrance door._

 _She reached the handle, glancing one last time toward the sidewalk, assuring herself that the coast was clear, before sliding the key inside the lock to enter inside._

" _Bonnie, are you home?" Caroline pushed the door close, leaning her back on the panel. "It's Caroline; I came to check on you." She added, in a louder tone of voice._

 _Everything seemed as usual inside the living room, with a few fashion magazines sporadically placed on the coffee table. The young female vampire continued the research, passing by the kitchen where nothing out of the ordinary seemed to have happened there either. She finally reached her friend's bedroom, sliding her head through the door, before stepping over the threshold._

" _Bonnie, are you here?" She called, one last time; frowning at the state of the room._

 _The iron bed had been moved in the middle of the bedroom, bedspread and sheet had been pushed at the foot of the bed, on the floor; and her side table lamp was now broken, and had probably been pushed on the wooden floor also._

 _At first sight, it was more than obvious that her friend Bonnie could have struggled in her sleep, or could it be that this has been an intrusion of a burglar? Or perhaps the heretics were back in town?_

 _Caroline swallowed a lump in her throat; her sixth sense silently telling her nothing that she wanted to truly hear. She finally buried her right hand in her handbag to grab her cellphone._

" _Come on, come on, answer your damn phone; damn it!" The blonde vampire stomped on her feet on the floor, biting her nails nervously._

" _What do you want, Blondie?" Damon's voice responded._

" _Why are you answering Stefan's phone anyway?" Caroline spat; right hand brushing a long strand of hair from her forehead._

" _Well, hello to you too, Caroline." Damon replied, dryly. "What do you want?"_

" _Where's Stefan? I need to talk to him … I think … No, I'm almost entirely positive that something had happened to Bonnie?" Caroline explained, pacing back and forth in front of the bed._

" _What do you mean something happened to Bonnie?" Damon suddenly inquired, much worries in his tone of voice._

" _Where is Stefan, Damon?" Caroline repeated, impatiently._

" _He's … He's comforting Elena." Damon responded, suddenly toneless._

" _What do you mean comforting Elena? Isn't it your job as of now?" She asked, frowning._

" _Jealous much, Caroline?" Damon pissed her off even more. "It's my brother for God sake, they are still friends, you know?"_

" _Aren't you, Damon?" Caroline replied, tit for tat._

" _They had a moment; something about their past history together, Caroline, and … And, Elena suddenly lost it on the fact that she had lost two years of her life because of this stupid sleeping spell … and one thing lead to the other, and … Stefan hugged her. There's sincerely nothing to get your panties in a twist." He added, slyly._

" _Of course not. I'm sorry." The blonde bombshell shook her head. She needed to stop her damn insecurities about Stefan and Elena's past history… She needed to stop thinking that way, now! "I guess I'm really nervous about Bonnie."_

" _What's going on?" Stefan's voice suddenly filled the silence._

" _I think … No, I don't think, I'm almost certain that Bonnie has been taken against her will." Caroline informed her boyfriend._

" _What?" Stefan exclaimed, in shock. "I know she's been mostly absent the past few days, but… Isn't it a bit far edge?"_

" _Stefan, listen to me … Her bedroom look like a battlefield." Caroline replied, with much concerns._

" _We are on our way!" Stefan replied; in a short sentence._

* * *

" _Is this the state you have found the bedroom?" Stefan asked, spanning over the bed cover._

" _Yes; it's like she struggled or something?" Caroline shrugged; nervously rubbing her hands nervously together._

" _It's all my fault; last time I've met with her, she seemed disturbed." Elena commented, uncomfortably._

" _Disturbed, how?" Damon asked, turning his head to glance at his girlfriend; arching both eyebrows._

" _Well, you know…" Elena bit her bottom lip, uneasily._

" _No, Elena; I don't know!" Damon replied, much impatience filling his voice. "Since you came back, I've stayed with you day inn – day out; I did not check with Bonnie one single time, what kind of a friend was I?"_

" _I'm sure Bonnie wasn't resentful of you passing some quality time with Elena. After all, she came back to the living after such a long time." Caroline tried to ease the tension to the best of her capacities._

" _What you meant by: She seemed disturbed?" Stefan asked, himself; grabbing the broken lamp that was lying on the floor._

" _Nothing really; forget what I just said." Elena waved her hands, shaking her head at the same time._

" _Elena?" Damon growled her name, loudly._

" _Well… She's grown attached to you, Damon; and then I came back, you know?" The brunette tried to explain her theory._

" _No, I don't, Elena." The vampire shook her head, dumbfounded. "Bonnie and I… I mean; we became good friends, while you were gone. She wouldn't leave without some kind of an explanation."_

" _Really Elena?" Caroline crossed both of her arms in front her chest; consternation plastered on her face. "Are you implying Bonnie left Mystic Falls because suddenly she couldn't handle seeing Damon in your presence?"_

" _No, of course; I'm not implying that…" Elena shook her head, redness filling her cheeks._

" _Could it be that the heretics came back?" Damon turned his attention toward his brother; who kept studying the scene crime with much attention._

" _I've checked with my informants; it's been confirmed they are far away from Mystic Falls as we could wish they are." Stefan replied, with a sigh of relief._

" _What could have happened then? Where is Bonnie?" Damon turned several times on himself to scatter the bedroom._

" _Seriously, if I did not know any better…" Caroline started. "With Elena back from her sleeping state, and Bonnie who mysteriously disappeared a few days later, I would seriously think that …"_

"… _That Kai Parker would have done it!" Elena finished her sentence. "If he was still alive."_

" _Yes; exactly!" Caroline exclaimed; pointing a finger toward the brunette._

 _Both Stefan and Damon froze their movements; heads slowly moving to stare at each other._

" _Oh please, tell me that can't be." Damon shook his head; horror plastered on his face._

" _But, it makes total sense!" Stefan grabbed his head with both hands._

" _It makes no fucking sense at all, you really mean?" Damon exclaimed, angrily. "I decapitated the fucking jerk; how can this even be a possible?"_

" _Did you? Or was it only an illusion from his part?" Stefan suggested, pacing back and forth on the Persian rug. "Don't you find it a bit strange that Elena was able to come back from her sleeping state fifty-eight years before her time?"_

" _I know… I thought about it; since she reopened her eyes." Damon passed a shaking hand over his face._

" _What are you both talking about, for God sake?" Caroline exclaimed, nervously._

" _Kai Parker…" Damon let out the name escape his lips._

" _We think that he's…" Stefan added._

" _Alive!" Elena finished, a shocked expression plastered on her face. "And he kidnapped Bonnie!"_

* * *

" _Damn it!" Kai cursed aloud; grabbing one of the legs' crib; while looking at the plan laid on the floor in front of his sight. "Who's the genius behind the IKEA store, anyway?"_

" _If you take part B and insert it in F; it will work." Kai heard the female voice suggesting him. He froze all his movements, slowly raising his heads to meet Bonnie's gaze._

" _You think?" He wondered, a small smirk raising the right side of his lips; his sight sliding on her much rounded figure. Two months had passed since the last day he had come face to face with the witch._

" _Yes; almost certain." Bonnie shrugged, standing on the threshold of the parlor room; leaning her left shoulder on the arch. "What are you putting together, anyway?"_

" _The baby cribs." Kai responded, while trying to insert "F" in "B". "Are you sure about those two pieces?"_

" _No wonder you were never able to assemble the ascendant the right way." Bonnie rolled her eyes to the ceiling, slowly advancing toward his sitting position; before kneeling by his side. She grabbed both pieces of wood, before clicking the two together. "There!" She handed it to him._

" _Thanks." He addressed her his most charming smile "You came out." Kai simply stated the truthful fact more than truly questioned._

" _I came out." Bonnie nodded, lowering her head and sight away from his burning stare._

" _You're not afraid of me, anymore; Bonnie?" Kai asked, reaching for another piece of wood._

" _I've never been afraid of you, Kai; I've always been more scare of the pain you could inflict to my friends, to the entire world." Bonnie stated the single and truthful fact; raising her sight in his. "And, I came to the conclusion that I wouldn't truly hurt me while I was carrying the twins, and that I wouldn't be able to leave 1994 before giving birth to them."_

" _You're showing now." He nodded; his stare lowered on her prominent belly._

" _Yes." Bonnie replied, with a single word; a shy smile plastered on her full lips, her right hand caressing her new roundness._

" _You like being pregnant, don't you?" Kai asked; feeling her mixed emotions._

" _I was forced into this; you forced "this" on me, Kai!" Bonnie replied, dryly; raising back on both legs, before crossing her arms in front of her chest, in a form of protection against him._

" _You did not answer my question, Bonnie?" The powerful warlock replied._

 _Bonnie swallowed a lump in her throat, her sight locked in his for a few seconds._

" _You forced "this" on me, Kai." She repeated, turning on her heels to reach the staircase._

" _Yes…You do like being pregnant, Bonnie." Kai concluded to himself, a huge smile spreading on his face._

* * *

 _Thank you for reading this second chapter of the Species fiction, titled:_ _ **"To live and die."**_

 _Hope you're enjoying the last days of summer to the maximum, my dear readers!_

 _ **Lovely Vero**_

* * *

 _ **Thank you for all the anonymous reviews received, guys!**_

 _ **My answers are below.**_

* * *

 _ **Grahamwood:**_ _Thanks for your vote of confidence in this story; sweetie – Glad you liked it up to now._

 _ **Guest who liked the darker aspect of the story:**_ _Thanks so much; I was really looking forward to write a much darker fiction – And they are back in 1994, May 20_ _th's_ _parallel universe._

 _ **Guest who mentioned she/he loved it:** Thank you so much, sweetie - I'm happy you're enjoying this short fiction._

* * *

 _ **If I have forgotten someone in the responses to the anonymous reviews, it was not intentional, and I thank you for it!**_


	4. Bring me all your love

**SPECIES**

Fan Fiction – Alternate Universe of Season 6 - TVD finale

 **Bonnie & Kai**

From: **Lovely Vero**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

" _ **Bring me all your love**_ **"**

* * *

 _Against her better judgement, Bonnie let a loud and sensual sigh of pleasure escape her lips, while her head hit the pillow placed on the arm of the leather sofa… She couldn't lie to herself anymore, it simply felt so heavenly! The way his fingers robbed her swollen ankles, softly massaging the sole of her foot, one toe after the other, it could almost make her reach orgasm if she had let herself drift far enough._

" _You know you could at least say thank you?" Kai commented, teasingly; grabbing her other foot to place it on the pillow resting on his lap._

" _Thank you? You're joking, right?" Bonnie opened her eyes to stare at him with a shock expression plastered on her face. "Considering it's you who forced this pregnancy on me; it's the least you could do to ease my swallowed ankles and feet."_

" _I'm not complaining." He shrugged, smirking. "I'm able to caress your skin; which you would forbid me if it wasn't for your present discomfort."_

" _And just remember it's the only reason why I'm allowing you to touch me this way." She spat, grabbing her crosswords and pen, to deviate her attention on something else than his skilled fingers._

" _You have the softest skin, do you know that?" Kai complimented, slowly raising his right hand upward, on her calf, back of her knees._

" _Lower you hand down, or I'll swear I'll stab both of your eyes with this pen!" Bonnie lowered the newspaper, her narrowed sight fixated on her soon-to-be victim. "And I won't need my magic to do it."_

" _Fine." Kai rolled his eyes, before lowering his hand back to her ankle. "How are you feeling anyway?"_

" _You see me every day, since eight months; you should know how I'm feeling." Bonnie replied, dryly. "Your buns are cooking in the oven; they are almost ready, you're happy now?"_

" _You know what, you're funny, Bonnie!" Kai let a sincere laughter escape his lips; a finger raised at her intention._

" _Seven letters: Can trigger hate or love, starting with a "P"?" She questioned herself out loud, the tip of her pen placed on top of her bottom lip._

" _Passion." Kai replied, without hesitation._

 _Bonnie wrote the letters in the small cases, before letting a smile spread on her face._

 _"You're right!" She exclaimed, joyfully; lowering the newspaper on her lap. "Another grid completely filled."_

" _Of course, I'm right – I'm always right." Kai let his head hit the head support of the sofa. "Why? You think it's not true?" He questioned her, his fingers tracing small circles on her foot; creating a range of delightful shivers in her entire body._

" _What is not true?" Bonnie shrugged, grabbing a bowl of raisins on the coffee table, to occupy her troubled mind and mouth._

" _That passion could trigger hate or love?" He asked, his fiery sight narrowed on Bonnie._

" _I don't know; it's just a crossword for God sake, Kai!" She replied, nervously; biting into one of the juicy fruits._

" _When are we going to talk about the two huge pink elephants in the room?" Kai asked more; bringing her foot near his mouth; before softly kissing her skin near her ankle._

" _Kai stop this!" Bonnie's eyes threw daggers at him._

" _What? It's part of the "all-inclusive" massage?" He replied, mockingly._

 _Bonnie pulled her foot away, bending both legs near her belly._

" _So?" Kai shrugged._

" _So, what?" Bonnie shrugged, herself._

" _Are we going to discuss the fact that you left me in the 1903 prison world?" Kai asked, dryly. "While almost stabbing me to death?"_

" _Are you fucking kidding me?" Bonnie threw the newspaper on the coffee table, redness filling both of her cheeks in a matter of seconds. "I left you in the 1903 prison world? What about_ **you** _leaving me all alone back in 1994? What about_ **you** _stabbing me in the chest?" She pointed a finger toward her chest. "Do you even know how I felt?"_

" _I had my reasons." He responded in a short sentence, unapologetically._

" _You had your reasons? Oh my God! Son of a bitch!" Bonnie managed to bring herself in a standing position; both hands encircling her prominent belly. "Well, I had my reasons too; and they were that I wanted you as far as possible from my sight – I wanted you to rot in hell for all the pain and heartache you gave me; while leaving me all alone in that place."_

 _Kai stood silent and immobile for a few seconds; before slowly raising on his legs himself._

" _One of my reasons was for you to finally realize what it had felt for me to stay in that place for more than twenty years." He started enumerating, in a low, threatening tone of voice. "One of the others was to protect you for having to witness what my revenge would be on my entire coven family."_

 _They stood, for a few minutes, face to face, his fiery sight locked with hers, closed fists placed on each side of their tensed bodies._

" _What was the other reasons?" Bonnie finally asked, while swallowing a lump in her dry throat._

" _I needed to forbid myself to fall more for you that I had already fallen." Kai confessed, humbly. "You became my redemption, Bonnie; and redemption is the last thing you need when you go to war against your own father."_

" _You're a fool, Kai!" Bonnie pushed her closed right fists on his bulged chest, before storming out of the parlor room._

" _I guess talking about our sexual encounter is out of the question for now?" He yelled more to himself, before grabbing the bowl to throw it on the fire mantle._

* * *

" _Let me help you, Bonnie." Kai suggested, standing on the threshold of the bedroom entrance, his left shoulder leaning on the arch. "I know how to help."_

" _You've helped enough by putting me in this situation in the first place." Bonnie turned her back at him; lying on the bed, with both of her hands rubbing her belly. "I think … I think I'm in labor."_

" _No, you're not in labor. It's too early, there are still a couple of weeks to go." Kai shook his head. "You're having nothing more than prenatal contractions." He informed her, taking a few steps inside the room to place himself at the foot of the bed._

" _Oh yah? And who made you the scientist in medical expertise?" Bonnie mumbled, angrily; between her clenched teeth. "It hurts like … Well, I'm not an expert either but … it's like I'll give birth soon."_

" _Again; you're not in labor. You did not lose your water." Kai replied, sitting on the left edge of the bed. "I can help lower the pain if you'll let me?" He raised his right hand to softly rub her lower back._

" _I would prefer being pushed off of a flying plane at thousands of feet in the air; thank you very much." Bonnie pushed his hand away. "Now, just get away from my sight."_

" _Not likely." He replied, taking a lying position just behind her back; his head comfortably leaning on the pillow._

" _Haven't you done enough already?" Bonnie inquired, taking deep, short breaths into her lungs to help her endure the stabbing pain in her back and belly. "Taking me against my will…"_

" _We had passionate sex, and it was consensual; you perfectly know it, but you prefer to hide the truth from yourself." Kai exposed the truth. "Now, if you'll let me touch you; I'll be able to take away a large part of your cramps." He suggested; while staring at her back._

" _The only thing you've been able to give me since the first time I lay my eyes on you is pain, Kai." Bonnie replied, dryly. "Stop asking me to believe in miracle… Oh… It hurts so much!" She winced, under an additional contraction._

" _Bonnie, shush… Stop being so stubborn and proud and let me help, would you?" He whispered, his lips brushing her right earlobe; with his muscular body spooning her own, while his hands slowly encircled her waist to slide on the roundness of her belly._

" _Kai…" Bonnie whispered his name, eyes closed. Her head leaning back on his left shoulder, while her body instinctively relax at his contact. All pain had suddenly vanished from her system, a bright glow suddenly appearing around her lower body parts._

" _It feels good, doesn't it? It's almost like a delicious orgasm, would you say?" He whispered himself, teasing slightly, with his lips founding the delicious curve of her neck. "I've missed being this close to you, Bonnie." He admitted more to himself, than her. "I've missed everything about touching you in an intimate way."_

" _How… What did you do?" Her fingers instinctively interlacing with his; to feel his power infiltrate her body, mind and soul. It was like his magic was healing everything._

" _I've siphoned your pain." He explained, sliding his lips on the square line of her jaw. "Then I let my magic ease your body."_

" _Oh…" Bonnie let a sigh of pleasure escape her lips. She wasn't able to fight him at the present moment; it felt so good… too good. And feeling good has been a missing part of her life the past few months. "I didn't … I didn't know you could do that?" She commented, with amazement._

" _Of course I can; people never asked, that's all." Kai shrugged, softly kissing her cheek. "How do you feel?"_

" _Good, it feels so good." The young witch responded, truthfully. "How… I mean how do you feel; do you feel pain?" She turned her head to meet his gaze._

" _I felt pain all my life, Bonnie; it's nothing new to me and it's something that I can handle in an easier way than most people." He replied, his sight fixated on her parted lips. "You have beautiful lips." He commented, sensually._

" _Thank you… I mean, for helping me." She nodded; beats of her heart raising dangerously inside her chest. "You can … I feel better now, I mean you can withdraw your hands. And by the way, my belly is not that high; that are my breasts you're palpating!"_

" _Are they? You don't say?" He teased, a smirk raising the right corner of his manly lips; while his right thumbs gently rubbed her erected nipple, under her light sigh of pleasure._

" _Kai, please don't do this." She shook her head, begging for his indulgence._

" _You want this as much as I do, Bonnie…Don't lie, please. You want me, but you're too stubborn to admit it." He grabbed her chin, forehead against forehead, his fiery sight drown in hers._

" _What … What I want is just to feel alive for a change, Kai; and you just granted me that pleasure." She admitted to herself. "I'm as big as a whale at the moment; there's no way that you could …" She closed her eyes, holding her say while realizing where her mind was drifting at the moment. What was wrong with her? It's not like she wanted to seduce that monster for God sake?_

" _There's no way that what?" He asked in a low murmur, mouthing the words in such a near proximity of her lips; his fingers sliding a few loose strands behind her ears. "That I find you irresistible? Beautiful? Sexy as hell? Oh, Bonnie, what a fool you are. You're carrying my flesh and blood, you're more beautiful than ever, sweetness."_

" _Kai … Don't … This…This doesn't mean anything." She stammered nervously; her hands raising on his forearms, with her fingers instinctively wrapping around his wrists._

" _We never kissed, you now that? I always wanted to kiss you since the first time I lay my eyes on you." Kai expressed; before softly nibbling on her bottom lip. "I want to know what it feels like to kiss you; what your lips taste like?" He questioned, before capturing her lips into a passionate kiss, under her loud cry of surprise._

 _Bonnie froze on spot; her eyes kept widely opened, with her entire being in expectation of his next move; before a powerful heat could take her entire body in hostage. She let a loud moan escape her throat, eyes shutting against her will, her hands raising up on his arms, shoulders, with her fingers finally finding the soft texture of his tick hair at the base of his neck… If the past events hadn't killed her, this certainly would!_

" _Bonnie, fuck!" He mouthed on her parted lips, his tongue sliding on the length of her bottom one, before taking possession of her mouth; with his right hand caressing her belly, before finding the elastic band of her panties, his fingers sliding underneath the cotton fabric._

" _Kai, no!" She shouted, eyes suddenly meeting his inquiring sight; while her hand pulled his away._

" _Why not?" He asked, speechless. "Don't have the audacity to tell me that you don't want this?"_

" _My body wants this, my soul wants nothing more than seeing you dead and rot in hell!" She spat to his face; in a vain attempt to protect her heart._

 _His entire facial expression changed; eyes getting colder than the ice, jaw tightening under her harsh words._

" _Fine!" He spat, angrily; pushing himself at arm length from her trembling body to jump out of the bed, before reaching the door to loudly slam it on its arch._

 _Bonnie strengthened her upper body into a sitting position; the beats of her heart playing a loud and rapid drum sound inside her chest, her right hand rose over her throat; while her entire body shivered under his outburst, and masterful exit. She let herself fall back on the mattress, head hitting the pillow, taking a few deep breaths to calm herself down … At least and last, he had left the bedroom, before she could do something that she would immensely regret for the rest of her life._

* * *

" _What even possessed you to call him?" Elena exclaimed in shock._

" _Yes, what she just said?" Damon added, pointing toward the brunette._

" _Bonnie has obviously been gone since near a year now; we scattered all Mystic Falls, I've asked all my informants in many cities to find her. If Kai kidnapped her, they are nowhere to be found – and now we have no way of knowing if she is still alive." Stefan explained his motives. "What other choices did I have but to contact Klaus to help us use magic to locate her?" He shrugged, helpless. "New-Orleans is known to have the best witches."_

" _I'm surprised he accepted to help you." Damon rolled his eyes, mockingly._

" _Well, it's not the "help" part that needed some convincing; it was more forcing him to come back to Mystic Falls." Stefan sighed loudly._

" _What? I don't understand?" Elena commented, frowning. "What could forbid him to come back?"_

" _I don't know … Something about a promise he made about staying away from here?" Stefan shrugged it off his mind. "The important thing is that he has accepted to come back to help us."_

" _Where's Blondie by the way?" Damon scattered the parlor room; before meeting the avoiding sight of his brother. "Ah… Right! You've purposely omitted to mention to her that Klaus would be back in town, considering he was her past lover, and they had done the deed with her back pushed to a tree."_

" _They had a brief intimate encounter, Damon; no need to rub it in!" Stefan cut his brother short. "I'm sparing her the agony to see him again."_

" _What a humble gesture from your part." Damon let a small laughter escape his lips. "Stefan is afraid of Caroline seeing Klaus again." He whispered to Elena, in a mocking gesture._

" _Just shut up, would you?" The mentioned one replied, dryly. "What she don't know can't hurt her."_

" _Ok Salvatore, this better be good; I have more urgent matters to take care at the present moment." The Hybrid barged inside the parlor room, a petite brunette walking close on his heels._

" _Well, hello to you to, Klaus; how's New-Orleans? And I've been good, thank you for asking." Stefan replied, humorously; both arms crossed over his bulged chest._

" _Get to the point, Salvatore." Klaus placed himself in front of the tall vampire; a grin plastered on his manly lips._

" _I feel the love just now, I could actually be invisible and it would be the same." Damon teased, in a comical mention of being ignored by the hybrid._

" _Invisible you should stay if you want to be kept alive." Klaus mentioned, surly. "And what do we have here? The beautiful Elena is back to the world of the living? Weren't you put into some kind of sleeping spell, sweetheart?" He questioned, with a raised eyebrow._

" _I was, and now I am out of it as you can see, Klaus." Elena replied, toneless. "I'm surprised you kept track of the gossips of this small city?"_

" _I have eyes and ears everywhere." Klaus replied, smirking. "So, I'm here and I brought what you've asked of me." He abruptly pushed Davina in front of the fire mantle. "This is Davina. She's a pain in my ass; but she's also one of the best witches in New-Orleans."_

" _Hi." Stefan greeted her with a sincere smile and single nod. "I'm Stefan, this is my brother Damon, and sitting in the corner is Elena Gilbert. And please, let me reassure you that we have more manners than … Well, than Klaus."_

" _Hi; thank you for coming." Elena greeted the young witch, with a smile, herself._

" _Hi. Well, that's reassuring." Davina responded to Stefan; with a shy smile plastered on her lips. "I don't understand my reasons for being here though? What can I do for you?"_

 _Klaus rapidly scattered the parlor room, in search of a missing party._

" _Caroline is not here, obviously? Did something happened to her?" He asked, nervously; the tone of his question demanding an immediate answer._

" _No, no … Nothing of the sort." Stefan shook his head. "She's perfectly fine."_

 _"Oh you did not heard the news?" Damon exclaimed, happily. "Well, you most rehired good spies then." He winked, playfully at the hybrid._

" _Damon; keep quiet!" Stefan mumbled, under clenched teeth._

" _Stefan and Caroline are some sort of an item now!" He added, a pernicious smile raising both corners of his lips._

" _Damon!" Elena exclaimed, mostly outraged by his gossip tendencies._

" _What? Good news need to be shared with our past friend, would you say, Klaus?" The young vampire added, tilting his head._

" _I see." The hybrid replied, his sight narrowed on Stefan._

" _Ok, let's get back to the subject at hands, should we?" Stefan coughed, uncomfortable._

" _Klaus told me that you need my help for one of your friends?" Davina inquired._

" _Yes, her name is Bonnie." Elena nodded._

" _Near than one year ago she disappeared from Mystic Falls without leaving a trace." Stefan explained to the young witch._

" _Did you tried to locate her with a locator spell?" Davina asked._

" _We did, but it seems she is nowhere to be found." Damon informed._

" _You see, couple of years ago we battled a powerful warlock named Malakai Parker…" Stefan started his tale. "He actually died after killing his entire coven family."_

" _I remember, I heard about that." The young witch nodded, mostly interested to hear more, her arms crossed in front of her chest._

" _At that time he also did a sleeping spell on me." Elena said, as additional information. "In theory I was supposed to be in that state for more than sixty years."_

" _But, she suddenly woke up and couple of days later, Bonnie disappeared." Damon concluded._

" _Haven't you decapitated the Kai guy?" Klaus questioned, turning on himself to face the young vampire._

" _I surely did." Damon grinned, proud of himself._

" _And like always you did a lazy job at it." Klaus commented; a laugh escaping his throat._

" _Hey? My move was a brilliant one, alright?" Damon scoffed. "I don't see what's so funny?"_

" _At the moment I believe this Parker guy has better move than you, Damon. Even without meeting him, I can feel a genius at the "make belief" magic; and all of you fell for it and did not see a thing coming!" Klaus shook his head, in annoyance. "So? What do you want from Davina?"_

" _Do you think you could contact the spirits? Or make a connection with any kind of parallel/prison worlds?" Stefan asked the young brunette._

" _What do you mean by parallel/prison worlds?" Davina shrugged, dumbfounded._

" _Three years ago, Bonnie and I were sent to a prison world set back in 1994." Damon explained. "Kai's father, the coven leader, had also sent his own son there twenty years prior to our arrival, as a punishment for all his sins; and as a way to keep him at arm length from his siblings."_

" _I wonder why Mikael never thought of sending me into a time prison world." Klaus teased, sitting on the right arm of a leather armchair. "Granted the man is now dead by my own hands, but still." He added, grinning._

" _Don't tempt me to try!" Davina narrowed her fiery sight on the hybrid, before turning her sight back at Damon. "Why his own siblings?"_

" _Well, you see …" Stefan resumed the tale. "Kai had the gift to siphon the magic from others. His ultimate goal was to merge with one of his sibling to gain more power."_

" _It's very rare." Davina exclaimed; her eyes sparkling with wonders and amazement. "I presume the three of you managed to escape that prison world?"_

" _Yes, Bonnie, Damon and Kai did escaped." Elena nodded. "And at some point in time, Kai managed to merge with his brother Luke."_

" _So… If I get this correctly, you believe that there's a strong chance that Kai came back to life, or managed to fool all of you in believing he was actually dead, before kidnapping Bonnie, and bringing her back to 1994?" Davina exposed her thoughts._

" _That's what we all think, yes." Stefan concluded. "Would it be possible for you to locate her if this was the case?"_

" _Was there some kind of object that was meant to transport people to that prison world?" Davina questioned, with much interests perceivable in her voice._

" _Yes, the ascendant. But when we got back it was broken and we weren't able to put all the pieces back together." Damon replied; jumping back on his legs from his sitting position on the edge of the table, before bringing the ascendant to Davina._

" _I think it could be possible for me to see if in fact she went back to 1994." Davina nodded, a smile spreading on her red lips. "But I'll need some other objects and a mix of plants powders to make this locator spell work."_

" _I help you find all you need." Elena politely escorted Davina toward the kitchen._

" _Thank you, Klaus; I mean … for bringing Davina to us." Stefan thanked the hybrid, truthfully and with a single nod._

" _No problem, mate." Klaus nodded, politely. "I hope you'll find Bonnie soon enough. I'll find my way out." He added, leading his rapid steps toward the entrance door. "And, Stefan?"_

" _Yes?" The vampire raised his head toward the hybrid._

" _Make Caroline happy, would you?" Klaus asked, swallowing a lump in his throat. "You're one of the good ones." He added, before disappearing from their sights._

" _Wow!" Damon exclaimed. "You just received the blessing of the hybrid himself."_

* * *

 _In the mix of the intense verbal exchange, no one have noticed the furtive silhouette entering the Salvatore board house by the opened entrance door. No one had noticed either the young female vampire pushing her back to one of the corridor' walls, in an attempt to hide herself from the group' sight, while following closely their entire conversation._

 _Caroline Forbes closed her eyes, raising her right shaking hand over her parted lips to silence her sobbing, tears now rolling fluently on her red cheeks in the aftermath of the "not wanted" surprise. Making her realize that her boyfriend have purposely left her out of this secret meeting with the hybrid, who'd obviously taking time to help them found Bonnie, by coming back to Mystic Falls._

 _A range of intense shivers had taking her by surprise when the English tone of Klaus Mikaelson' voice had filled the large room. Even before hearing his name, there was no ambiguity or doubt in her mind to whom this voice belonged to; even after a few centuries she would still be able to recognize him even with her sight fully blinded._

 _And now, while standing on the exterior right side of the house, her head leaning on the brick wall; she could let all her mixed emotions escape her troubled mind._

 _Klaus Michaelson stepped outside the house, leading his rapid pace toward the parking area; when he suddenly and abruptly held his pace; turning on himself to scatter the premises. More than a thousand of years on this earth had made him sensible on the unwanted intrusion._

" _Whomever is there, show yourself?" He threaten, dryly._

 _Caroline closed her eyes, her hand pushed on her mouth to silence herself. She couldn't face him now, she simply couldn't …_

" _Caroline?" Klaus called, softly and against all logic; with only the silence responding his call._

 _He finally shook his head, mad at himself for wishing the impossible, taking a sitting position in front of the steering wheel, before starting the car. It was time for him to leave Mystic Falls, once again; and this time for good!_

* * *

" _Oh, fuck… it hurts!" Bonnie mourned loudly, head leaned backward, drop of sweats rolling from her forehead, down to her face and throat; with both of her hands twisting the bed sheet into closed fists._

 _Her labor had started a few hours ago; with strong contractions that hadn't lowered in intensity or number since then._

" _Let me put an extra pillow behind your back." Kai suggested, grabbing one left on a nearby armchair. "You must be almost fully dilated now."_

" _Fuck you and your extra pillow… Stay away from me!" Bonnie spat angrily; grabbing the extra pillow before throwing it on the wooden floor._

" _Right!" Kai closed his eyes, closed fists placed on each side of his tensed body. "You're obviously not the happy mum to be… But, wanted or not … You'll need my help, Bonnie." He added, under clenched teeth; bending upward to pick the pillow on the floor._

" _Not the happy mum to be?" Bonnie repeated, angrily. "You! Son of a bitch, it's entirely your fault if I'm in this condition to start with!"_

" _It takes two to tango, sweetness." Kai winked, playfully; pulling her upper body forward to slide the extra pillow behind her back. "Now try to stay calm and breathe; you'll need all your strength soon enough."_

 _Bonnie lowered her head back on the pillows, a loud cry escaping her parted dry lips under the strongest of contractions until now._

 _Kai dipped a washcloth in a large bowl of water, bringing it on Bonnie's forehead under her loud sigh of relief._

" _Here, take the ice chips." He handed the large cup filled with the said ice chips. "See how thoughtful I am?"_

" _Thoughtful…You? Please, let me laugh!" Bonnie let a sarcastic small laughter escape her throat. "You just want …" She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath into her lungs to prepare herself for the next contraction. "You just want to make sure that I won't die before giving you what you want, aren't you?"_

" _You won't die under my watch, Bonnie." Kai pushed the sheet at the foot of the bed._

" _But that would be … That would be the perfect ending to your sick plan, would you think? Me, giving life to the twin on my last breath?" Bonnie said, dryly. "Perfect revenge on me leaving you behind, right?"_

" _And leaving both of my children motherless? And me without my soulmate, my partner in crime? It's really not my plan, Bonnie." Kai shook his head; pulling a pair of surgical gloves from a nearby box left on the dresser; before dressing his hands of the latex._

" _What … What did… did you just say, your soulmate? Are you fucking kidding me?" Bonnie exclaimed, mostly outraged; while strengthening herself into a sitting position._

" _You're not realizing it just now; but will come a day that you will." He replied; his left cheek twitching, lips closed into a thin line._

" _When you'll rot in hell; I'll promise to become your soulmate!" Bonnie mumbled, under clenched teeth; disgust plastered on her facial features._

" _Don't you know by now …" He forcefully grabbed her chin to raise her head and sight in his. "You're mine, Bonnie. We're link to each other forever because of the twin… Whether you like it or not, it makes no difference to me or the universe." He expressed his feelings, in a drier tone of voice, while partying her knees part._

 _"What do you think you're doing?" Bonnie tried to close her knees back together. "Don't touch me!"_

" _Who do you think will give birth to them, mm?" Kai questioned her, with raised eyebrows; pushing her panties down before partying her knees apart, once more. "I've told you; I've read books; all that I need to know is in my head now."_

" _What? Are you crazy?" The brunette cried, in horror. "Oh it hurts!" She brought both hands on her prominent belly, in a vain attempt to lower her sufferance. "Kai, please… Kill me if you want, but let the twin live, OK?"_

" _Crazy? Do you think I would have mastered all I did to this day if I was really crazy? Well, yah… Granted, I'm a little bit crazy, but just enough to make all my plans work." He rolled his eyes to the ceiling; inserting two fingers in her vagina without much of a warning._

 _"What the hell?" Bonnie contracted her muscles on his unwanted intrusion; before catching a deep breath into her lungs. "Don't do this, please?" She begged, a tear rolling on her right cheek._

" _You're fully dilated." Kai informed. "And I'm sorry, Bonnie; we can't play around today…" He added, whispering the sexual imply near her right ear. "Because, it's time to give birth to the twin." He winked, playfully; before placing a stool at the foot of the bed; his upper body leaned forward, head placed between her knees._

" _I can't believe you're doing this?" She shook her head, numerous times; disbelief filling her thoughts and entire mind._

" _What… Bending my head between your parted legs? Don't worry it's nothing I did not see, caressed or licked before." He teased, mocker. "On the count of three, I need you to push now."_

" _I can't …" Bonnie refused to oblige. "I'm scare, I'm so scare…" She raised her right hand over the forehead and teary eyes._

" _Bonnie!" Kai shouted. "You need to push, do you hear me?" He ordered her. "I promise, nothing will happen to you or the twin."_

" _What if something go wrong? What if I need a cesarean?" Bonnie cried, in an almost nervous breakdown._

" _Nothing that I can't mastered." Kai shrugged, with self-assurance._

" _Oh my God!" She dropped her head back on the pillow. "You're crazier that I firstly thought!"_

" _Stop worrying and start pushing… Now Bonnie!" He yelled, before hearing her cries of sufferance filling the bedroom._

* * *

 _Bonnie slowly raised her trembling eyelids and lashes; her sleepy-foggy mind and blurry vision trying to comprehend the past event._

" _Hey? You finally came back to us." Her blurry vision picked on Kai's dark and muscular silhouette approaching the bed._

 _"What happened? I … Did we gave birth to the twin?" Bonnie questioned, slowly coming back to reality._

" _Of course we did!" Kai smiled, taking a sitting position on the bed; slowly brushing a few loose strands away from her forehead. "Did you ever doubt our winning team; even for a second?"_

 _Bonnie tried to raise herself into a sitting position; before being hit by a sharp pain on her lower belly._

 _"Damn it hurts!" She cried under the impression that a knife had cut her flesh open._

" _Hey, hey, hey!" Kai softly pushed her back into a lying position. "You need to rest now; if you want the stitches to heal properly."_

" _The stitches?" She repeated his say, with wide opened eyes._

" _Yes. You've managed to give birth to Arthur in the natural way; but I had to perform a cesarean for Elizabeth. Don't worry, I did it in a very sterile way. I think the scar will be minimal." He informed and reassured her at the same time; with much normality in the voice, and under her shocked expression. "What? You're OK; right? So, stop worrying. Now, take these pain killer it will put you back to sleep. You need to regain your strength." He handed her a glass of water and two tablets; while forcing her to take it under his careful watch._

" _Arthur and Elizabeth?" Bonnie repeated, not knowing what to add to those names._

" _Yah, like you know … Arthur the king; and Elizabeth the Queen." He winked, playfully._

" _Kai, please … Can I see them?" Bonnie begged him, tears filling her eyes; before slowly strengthening her upper body nearer to his own; wincing a little bit over the pain._

" _Of course you can. They are here, near their mother." He responded, smiling. "I brought one of the cribs in the bedroom." He informed, raising back on his legs; before coming back with one of the babies wrapped in a pink blanket. "Say hello to Elizabeth. Elizabeth, meet your mum Bonnie. She's a major pain in the ass, but you'll learn to love her." He carefully placed the infant in Bonnie's arms, the light chocolate carnation, her wrinkled little face, tight fists and closed eyes being the first traits she could capture about her daughter … Her own flesh and blood!_

" _Oh my God … Kai … She's so beautiful." Bonnie exclaimed, tears rolling fluently on both of her cheeks; left under her fair share of mixed emotions._

" _Could you ever doubt it with you as her mother?" Kai replied, softly caressing his daughter' head._

" _Take her, I don't want to hurt her in anyway." Bonnie handed her daughter back to her father._

" _And you think I wouldn't hurt her?" He questioned; a rictus raising the right corner of his lips. "Wow! We came a long way, Bonnie."_

 _He took his daughter back in his arms, gently lying her down inside the crib; before grabbing a blue blanket this time._

" _I don't think you would hurt her as of now… You wanted them for your devil plan, remember?" Bonnie shrugged; swallowing a lump in her dry throat._

" _And this is, Arthur." He gave their son to Bonnie._

" _Oh my God!" A large smile spread on the witch's lips. "He looks just like you!" She commented, caressing the dark brown hair in top of her son's head. "He has so much dark hair already, and his jaw, nose …" She touched his little face._

" _You think?" Kai asked, nervously._

" _He's your spitting image, can't you see it?" Bonnie raised her sight to Kai. "He's already handsome – He'll probably break a lot of hearts."_

" _Not really." He replied, shrugging. "I didn't know you found me handsome?"_

" _You own a mirror, no?" Bonnie handed her son back to him; a sudden redness filling her cheeks._

" _You're my mirror, Bonnie." Kai replied, bringing Arthur back to the crib._

" _Please, Kai … Just don't harm them, would you? I don't know what plan you have for the twin, but you need to keep them safe in all cost." Bonnie lowered her head back on the pillow. "There's some goodness inside of you; I've seen glimpses of it." She added; slowly closing her eyes with the pain killers starting to work._

" _I'll never hurt my own flesh and blood, Bonnie; you'll have my solemn words." He replied, walking back toward the bed, before kissing her forehead. "Sleep, you need to regain your strength, mummy."_

* * *

 _Thank you for reading this third chapter of the Species fiction, titled:_ _ **"Bring me all your love."**_

 _Only one or two more chapter(s) until I'll close this short fan fiction and will crossover to New-Orleans Kai, Bonnie, the twin and Caroline to a new story that will be titled "Battle of the species" – Where and when Klaus will await the ;)_

 _ **Lovely Vero**_

* * *

 _ **Thank you for all the anonymous reviews received, guys!**_

 _ **My answers are below.**_

* * *

 _ **Guest who mentioned she/he liked the last update:**_ _Thanks for the encouragement, it means a lot, sweetheart._

 _ **V**_ _: Thank you for finding the dynamic of this story interesting. This fiction will take a major turn when I'll crossover into a new one titled: "Battle of the species"._

 _ **Grahamwood lurv:**_ _I'm glad you're enjoying this fiction up to now; I hope you'll like this update as well, sweetie._

* * *

 _ **If I have forgotten someone in the responses to the anonymous reviews, it was not intentional, and I thank you for it!**_


	5. A never ending kiss

**SPECIES**

Fan Fiction – Alternate Universe of Season 6 - TVD finale

 **Bonnie & Kai**

From: **Lovely Vero**

* * *

 _ **Writer's note (this message will be copied into all the new updates of my running stories in the next month):**_ _I want to take time to sincerely thank all of you for your patience and understanding of my absence the past few months, when I took time to be with my family. My father left us after a very hard battle to cancer. It has been hard for me to get back to writing, because you lose all sense of reality, life, and mostly of yourself, and pain takes all there is to take inside of you. I truly hope that I'll learn to heal my broken heart the next few months, and I hope that writing and my connection to my readers will help me. Thank you again, from the bottom of my heart._

 _Dedicating all my "comeback" new updates to my father; may he be my guardian angel from above now._

 _ **Lovely Vero**_

* * *

 _ **Previously on Species…**_

" _Kai, please … Can I see them?" Bonnie begged him, tears filling her eyes; before slowly strengthening her upper body nearer to his own; wincing a little bit over the pain._

" _Of course you can. They are here, near their mother." He responded, smiling. "I brought one of the cribs in the bedroom." He informed, raising back on his legs; before coming back with one of the babies wrapped in a pink blanket. "Say hello to Elizabeth. Elizabeth, meet your mum Bonnie. She's a major pain in the ass, but you'll learn to love her." He carefully placed the infant in Bonnie's arms, the light chocolate carnation, her wrinkled little face, tight fists and closed eyes being the first traits she could capture about her daughter … Her own flesh and blood!_

" _Oh my God … Kai … She's so beautiful." Bonnie exclaimed, tears rolling fluently on both of her cheeks; left under her fair share of mixed emotions._

" _Could you ever doubt it with you as her mother?" Kai replied, softly caressing his daughter' head._

" _Take her, I don't want to hurt her in anyway." Bonnie handed her daughter back to her father._

" _And you think I wouldn't hurt her?" He questioned; a rictus raising the right corner of his lips. "Wow! We came a long way, Bonnie."_

 _He took his daughter back in his arms, gently lying her down inside the crib; before grabbing a blue blanket this time._

" _I don't think you would hurt her as of now… You wanted them for your devil plan, remember?" Bonnie shrugged; swallowing a lump in her dry throat._

" _And this is, Arthur." He gave their son to Bonnie._

" _Oh my God!" A large smile spread on the witch's lips. "He looks just like you!" She commented, caressing the dark brown hair in top of her son's head. "He has so much dark hair already, and his jaw, nose …" She touched his little face._

" _You think?" Kai asked, nervously._

" _He's your spitting image, can't you see it?" Bonnie raised her sight to Kai. "He's already handsome – He'll probably break a lot of hearts."_

" _Not really." He replied, shrugging. "I didn't know you found me handsome?"_

" _You own a mirror, no?" Bonnie handed her son back to him; a sudden redness filling her cheeks._

" _You're my mirror, Bonnie." Kai replied, bringing Arthur back to the crib._

" _Please, Kai … Just don't harm them, would you? I don't know what plan you have for the twin, but you need to keep them safe in all cost." Bonnie lowered her head back on the pillow. "There's some goodness inside of you; I've seen glimpses of it." She added; slowly closing her eyes with the pain killers starting to work._

" _I'll never hurt my own flesh and blood, Bonnie; you'll have my solemn words." He replied, walking back toward the bed, before kissing her forehead. "Sleep, you need to regain your strength, mummy."_

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

" _ **A never ending kiss**_ **"**

* * *

 _ **I feel something so right**_

 _ **But doing the right thing**_

 _ **I could lie, could lie, could lie**_

 _ **Everything that kills me makes me feel alive**_

 _Counting stars extract of lyrics - OneRepublic_

* * *

 _Both of her trembling hands pulled a large amount of books, dropping them from the bookshelves in synchonized noise on the wooden floor, in hope of finding_ _"the thing" in one of his hidden places._

" _Fuck, fuck … Where did you put it, Kai?!" Bonnie mumbled angrily, between her clenched teeth. "It has to be somewhere, it has to be…" She added, her right hand wiping the drops of sweat from her forehead. "If I was your grimoire, where would I be?" She questioned herself, her teeth biting into the tender skin of her bottom lip._

 _Now survival wasn't a singular and ultimate challenge, it had become plural when she had given birth to the twins. Her ultimate goal was to escape, once again, this prison world to bring back reinforcement to rescue her own flesh and blood. To give Arthur and Elizabeth the chance to live a healthy life away from the constant psychological and physical threat of their father, Kai._

 _Unfortunately for her, he had sucked magic out of her body and she wouldn't be able to do much. But if her hunch was right about the time portal, if only she could find its emplacement, if only her friends back at home could open it?_

" _What are you doing, snooping around?" The voice came sharp and dry, cutting the ambient air, with a strong pull of her left wrist._

" _Nothing! I was searching for a book to free myself from this boredom. Now, let go of me!" Bonnie replied, dryly, squirming to free herself._

" _Why aren't you with the twins? They're crying their fucking lungs out to be fed!" Kai spat, angrily, pulling the reluctant young witch behind his heels._

" _Then, feed them yourself!" Bonnie shouted, angrily. "They are your flesh and blood after all!" She reluctantly replied, her heart breaking under the impact of her own sharp words. This "careless" tactic would be the only way to save her children._

" _Last time I've checked, my body wasn't provided with breasts engorged of milk!" The hybrid lashed out, pushing her inside the nursery._

" _Then feed them with regular formula, for what I care!" Bonnie replied, stumbling inside the room; rubbing her bruised wrist under the loud cries of the twins._

" _I don't want to feed them with regular formula, I want what is best for them, and what is best for them at the moment, is to be fed with their mother' milk!" He pushed her on the rocking chair, unceremoniously._

" _You don't think I've tried?" She pointed a straight finger to her own chest. "I … I can't! It hurts like hell, and they are not able to suckle my milk!"_

 _Kai narrowed his sight on Bonnie, unable to figure out if she was telling the truth or not._

" _I swear to you, I've tried." She whispered, tears blurring her vision; both hands rubbing her sensitive breasts. And for the love of God, she was telling him the truth._

 _He sighed loudly; rolling his eyes to the ceiling._

" _Why didn't you say something?" He inquired, hands placed on each side of his hips._

" _You want me to chit-chat with you, about the fact that my breasts are hurting like hell, because I can't get the milk out of them?" Bonnie arched an eyebrow._

" _Well, Bonnie …That would mean extreme closeness between the two of us, would you say?" Kai winked, playfully._

" _Go fuck yourself, Kai!" She replied, dryly. "And what are you doing?" She pushed his invasive hands away from her chest._

" _If you're not getting rid of the milk you're carrying in your breasts, the sluiceways will block and you'll get sick… Do we want that?" Kai arched both eyebrow in interrogation, slowly opening the range of small buttons from her long sleeve t-shirt._

" _No." Bonnie shook her head. "But I don't know how to breastfeed?"_

" _You were probably too nervous and needed practice." He replied, more sensitively._

 _Kai slowly parted the two fabric panels, revealing an engorged set of breasts to his eyes. Bonnie swallowed a lump in her throat, an undesired fire setting place in her core. He slowly turned on himself, taking a few steps to reach the first crib, before raising a crying Elizabeth in his arm._

" _Shush!" Kai whispered to his daughter, his lips softly brushing the top of her head. "Mummy is going to try again."_

" _Kai, I can't … Please, don't make me try again." Bonnie begged him; twisting the fabric of her opened t-shirt with both hands._

" _She's just nervous… She'll get the hang-of-it, you'll see; but you need to help her too, ok?" He continued to whisper, before slowly lowering the small bundle in Bonnie's arms. Which had the effect of calming Elizabeth' insistent cry._

" _Kai, please…" Bonnie protested, nervously._

" _Wait…" He suggested, placing the small head of their daughter near Bonnie's left breast._

" _What are you …" She started asking, feeling the palm of his right hand placing her erected nipple on their daughter' top lip._

 _It took a few seconds, but at some point Elizabeth started to suckle avidly._

" _Oh my God! I'm breastfeeding!" Bonnie exclaimed, tears rolling on both of her cheeks._

" _I believe you are." Kai replied, smiling. "Does it hurt?"_

" _A little bit, but nothing too uncomfortable." Bonnie responded, raising her head to meet his gaze._

" _Good." He responded, slowly pushing one strand that was falling on Bonnie's forehead, before unexpectedly lowering his head to brush her lips of a kiss._

 _She startled at the sweet-unexpected invasion, closing her eyes the time space of a few seconds; before noticing that he had walked back to the other crib to grab Arthur._

" _You're next, buddy." He exclaimed, raising their son in his arms._

* * *

" _Got it!" Davina exclaimed to the group that was standing in near proximity of the large table placed in the parlor room of the Salvatore Boarding House._

" _You've located the entrance of the time portal?" Damon exclaimed, in amazement; his sight lowered on the trace of blood on the map. "Klaus actually knows someone in his circle of friends that is actually of help? I'm amaze you're even linked to him."_

" _I think I did!" Davina clapped her hands, excitedly. "And, please… I'm not linked to him in any shape or form, and certainly not friendship … I'm my own witch-person, Damon."_

" _Fair enough." Damon winked, playfully._

" _Does this mean you'll be able to free my friend Bonnie from this prison world without the ascendant?" Elena asked, nervously rubbing her hands together._

" _Most likely, yes." Davina nodded, promisingly._

" _Did you hear? Davina was able to locate the time portal of the prison world." Stefan, who had taken a few steps to shorten the distance between him and Caroline, asked._

" _I heard." Caroline nodded, politely; arms firmly crossed over her chest, right side of her tensed body leaning on the opening arch of the room._

" _Why aren't you coming inside the parlor then?" Stefan raised an eyebrow, with much concern felt in his voice._

" _Why? Hum, let see Stefan …Would it be that I wasn't included in this little rescue mission to start with?" Caroline spat angrily to his face._

" _Oh come on, Caroline! I've told you many times before that I was sorry about this misstep. We were so focused into finding Bonnie that we simply omitted to tell you." Stefan tried his best to explain._

" _You've omitted to tell me?!" Caroline opened her eyes in shock. "Are you kidding me, Stefan?" She pointed a straight finger toward her chest. "Bonnie is my friend, and your excuse is that you've omitted to tell me?"_

" _What else could it be, Caroline?" Stefan replied, shrugging._

" _Can it be that since Elena came back you're more than willing to ditch me to pass some quality time with her?" She darted her fiery sight at him._

" _Do you even know what you're saying, Caroline?" Stefan grabbed his head with both hands. "I chose you, not Elena!"_

" _I'm not even sure that you know truth versus lie, Stefan." Caroline replied, passing quickly by his side to reach the others; while leaving him mouth opened over her say._

" _So where exactly is this portal located?" Damon asked, with anticipation._

" _I hope you're ready for this?" Davina scattered the group; a smirk raising both corners of her heart-shaped lips._

" _So? Where's this time portal located?" Caroline asked, with a single shrug._

" _In the basement of this house!" Davina responded over all of their speechless expressions._

* * *

" _I'll be back in an hour or so, I hope there won't be a lot of people at the grocery store?" Kai informed Bonnie, sarcastically. "Oh, that's right… What am I saying? We are all alone in here, therefore, no line in the grocery store." He added, winking playfully. "This said, I need to nourish you well for you to produce quality milk for the twins." He commented more, while grabbing a straws bag, a smirk raising both corners of his full lips. "Now, behave yourself, while I'm gone bon-bon!" He suggested, blessing her left cheek of a chaste kiss, before slapping her behind; under her muffled cry to forbid him to touch her._

 _When the door closed on its arch; Bonnie rushed toward the nearest window to assure herself that he was leaving the premises. When the engine was a faraway sound, almost none traceable, she rushed to reach the staircase to descend in the basement; pushing a few doors open, before finally finding what she was searching for. It's only after hours of meditation, wondering how they could have been back in this prison world that she had figured out that a time portal had been discovered by Kai._

 _And now she was standing in front of the said portal, seconds after coming to an abrupt halt in the Salvatore' dungeon; her right hand raised over her chest and beating heart, a shortness of breaths taking her by surprise. She slowly advanced toward the gelatinous substance forming a portal in front of her eyes. She turned her head toward the dungeon door, being torn between climbing back to the first floor to grab the twins, and passing through the portal to find some help to come back in the prison world to bring them back home with her. The second option won!_

* * *

" _Oh my God!" Caroline and Elena exclaimed, simultaneously; their sights locked on the entrance of the time portal._

" _Did you know "this thing" was here?" Caroline added, pointing toward it._

" _Oh yes! Me and Stefan we usually take a stroll into the time portal around midnight." Damon responded, a sly smile plastered on his face._

" _Bite me, Damon!" Caroline spat back, dryly._

" _This "thing" is actually a time portal." Davina replied, a huge smile spreading on her full, red lips._

" _You seem slightly impressed by it?" Stefan noticed, with a smile; crossing both arms in front of his bulged chest._

" _Slightly impressed? This is … This is Incredible!" The young witch exclaimed, enthusiastically._

" _So what do we do now?" Elena asked, anticipatively. "How do we free Bonnie from the prison world this time around? How do we free her from Kai?"_

" _Yes, what she just said!" Damon agreed, with a single nod._

" _Well, nothing much to do in terms of magic. Either you're trespassing the time portal, or your friend Bonnie will. The second option being improbable; I would bet on the first." Davina replied, shrugging._

" _Is there any threats related to this time portal?" Caroline asked; nervously rubbing her hands together._

" _There's always a threat attached to magic; Caroline, isn't it?" Davina replied, with much compassion in her voice. "So which one of you will trespass the portal?"_

" _None of them will!" They all heard the voice, before standing speechless in front of their friend Bonnie._

* * *

" _Bonnie?" Caroline whispered her friend's name, before jumping into the comfort of her arms. "Oh my God, you're back, you're back!" She exclaimed, enthusiastically._

" _Oh Caroline, you don't know how happy I am to see you!" Bonnie hugged her friend, before reaching to grab Elena who had joined both of them._

" _Bonnie, I'm so happy that you're safe." Elena greeted her friend._

" _Hey, hey, hey! I'm not garbage you know?" Damon exclaimed, before encircling Bonnie's waist to hug her and smashing her right cheek of a kiss. "Damn it, Bennett; don't ever do that again, you hear me?"_

" _Hey Bonnie, happy to see you back." Stefan nodded, with a friendly smile blessing his manly lips. "This is Davina, she's a witch from New-Orleans – Acquaintance of Klaus; she helped us a lot."_

" _Hi!" Davina waved her right hand. "Acquaintance is a big word. And, I can assure you that I did not do much; I've just located the time portal."_

" _Well, thank you; Davina." Bonnie nodded, herself. "I'm happy to be back Stefan, but I need to leave again…The twins…I need, I need to go back…" She stammered, nervously; grabbing Caroline's forearm with both hands. ._

" _The "what"… Twins? Bonnie, what are you bubbling about? What did this asshole of Kai Parker do to you?" Caroline asked, nervously. "He's alive again, right? We had figured out that it must be him who's kidnapped you, it was, was it?"_

" _Yes, it was him. I … I don't know how to tell all of you this?" Bonnie stumbled on her own steps, reaching one of the dungeon's walls, before lowering her forehead on the cold bricks._

" _Spit it out, Bonnie; what this lunatic do to you this time?" Damon spat, angrily._

" _I was pregnant with his children, and I gave birth to twins … A girl and a boy." Bonnie spilled the truth, unceremoniously; before spinning on herself to face her friends._

" _What?" Caroline exclaimed, a mouth opened expression plastered on her face._

" _He rapped you?" Stefan asked, livid._

" _No, no … I mean, I don't know … It happened in some sort of a dream, but it was the reality." Bonnie tried to separate the truth from the fiction. "I wasn't forced into something." She added, redness reaching both of her cheeks._

" _Oh my God, Bonnie! The dream you had told me." Caroline raised both hands over her opened mouth. "It was real!"_

" _What dream?" Elena asked, dumbfounded._

" _It's not important!" Bonnie shook her head. "But I need to go back there for Arthur and Elizabeth… I need to bring them to safety."_

" _No, you won't!" Damon objected, vehemently._

" _What? Why… They are my children, Damon; I won't leave them in the prison world." Bonnie exclaimed, waving a forbidding finger in front of his sight._

" _They are abominations, that's what they are!" Damon replied, dryly. "You'll stay here, when you are safe; let Satan take care of his spawns. Let Kai rot in hell for all I care!"_

 _Bonnie blenched over his harsh words; taking a step back to regain her calm._

" _Then, I'll go back alone; and not a single one of you will manage to stop me." She replied, coldly._

" _Bonnie, listen … Now, you're thinking that you're doing the right thing; but … You should leave Kai with his … With the twins." Stefan suggested, with a raised hand placed in front of him._

" _No! They are not only "his" twins, they are my children too, Stefan!" Bonnie objected. "Now, let me go back!"_

" _You'll have to pass through me then." Damon replied, under clenched teeth; placing his large body in front of the time portal and Bonnie's path. "If not, I'll go with you; but only to kill Kai and his spawns; you've been warned."_

" _Damon! What are you doing? Let her pass … If this is true, the twins are not only Kai's, they are Bonnie's too!" Caroline objected, loudly._

" _Caroline; maybe Damon is right? Bonnie doesn't seem herself at the moment." Elena commented, with a shrug._

" _Oh shut up you!" Caroline exclaimed, turning her head toward Elena who lost all colors at her friend's order._

" _Motus!" The loud incantation came like a sword cutting the air._

 _Damon was suddenly projected toward the brick wall, while Stefan fell on his knees._

" _Kai!" Bonnie exclaimed at the view of the hybrid who had stepped a few feet away from the time portal._

" _Bonnie, come back!" He reached out; his right hand opened for her to grab it._

" _Elongaveris_ _te_ _daemonium_ _" Davina recited, raising both of her hands to project a light beam in direction of the intruder, in hope of lowering his magic power._

 _Kai fell on his knees, both hands grabbing each side of his head; before taking his revenge on the young witch by projecting her on the opposite wall._

 _Bonnie listened to her conscience and heart; daring in direction of Kai, before feeling a hand grab her ankle; falling flat on her chest a second later._

" _Bonnie!" She heard the loud cry of Caroline; before being pushed toward Kai and the portal; only to notice that her friend was battling Damon on the ground._

" _Go! Go to your children!" Caroline shouted; seeing both Kai and her friend passing through the time portal, before seeing "it" disappear from her sight._

* * *

" _I hate this, because all of "this" is my fault, Stefan!" Elena exclaimed, pulling two hands full of her long brown hair, with tears rolling fluently on her cheeks._

" _It's not your fault, Elena; stop thinking that way." Stefan shook his head, arms crossed in front of his chest._

 _They were both standing in the parlor room, with the young brunette pacing back and forth in front of the fire mantle. Damon had escorted Davina out, while Caroline had wanted time for herself._

" _If I had stayed in my sleeping state; Bonnie would not be stuck in this bad predicament with Kai." Elena came to the conclusion. "We just threatened Bonnie and her children, Stefan. How is this even possible?"_

" _No, we simply wanted what was best for her. Kai and his spawns can't be good for her, Elena. They are the result of dark magic and the act of a psychopath." Stefan contradicted._

" _They are Bonnie's twins also. They are a part of her." Elena objected._

 _Stefan lowered his head, a loud sigh escaping his lips._

" _Sooner or later, she'll have to kill them or I'm pretty sure they'll destroy humanity as we know it now." Stefan commented._

" _I'm … This is a nightmare! She went back to this prison world, and now … Now, Kai changed the location of the time portal." Elena reminded herself; burying her face in her hands._

" _Come here!" Stefan pulled the brunette in his arms; rocking her trembling body in slow motion. "Shush, it'll be ok."_

" _You've always been there for me, Stefan; what would I do without you?" Elena questioned herself, her arms firmly crossed behind his neck; chin resting on his right shoulder._

" _Damon would be there to help you." Stefan replied, before gently pushing her at arm length. "It's his rightful place, after all. I'm just … I'm just here to fulfill my friend' duty."_

" _But it's not the same…" Elena shook her head, her sight locked with the vampire's. "It has never been the same, because Damon is not you."_

" _What … What do you mean, Elena?" Stefan asked, with an arched eyebrow._

" _I don't know… Since I came back, I just feel more myself when I'm around you." Elena confessed._

 _Stefan took a few steps to reach her standing position, cupping her face before brushing his lips over hers._

 _Caroline entered the parlor room, holding her pace to an abrupt halt when she noticed the embrace between her boyfriend and her female friend._

 _Stefan gently detached his lips, raising his sight to the entrance; only to meet the tearful eyes of the blonde vampire, before seeing her turn on herself to leave the house._

* * *

 _The single nod at the entrance door of her dorm bedroom made Caroline startled in the middle of her task. She promptly turned on herself to face the young vampire, which was standing over the threshold, both hands buried in the front pockets of his jeans._

" _Can I come in?" Stefan asked, a shy smile plastered on his lips._

" _Sure." Caroline nodded, still burying clothes into a large suitcase. "What do you want, Stefan?" She asked, politely; folding a sweater. "If it's to scold me for choosing my friend Bonnie and the life of her twins over all of you; I really don't give a damn!"_

" _No, I understand why you did it… I do. And I respect the choice you made." Stefan nodded, nervously rubbing his hands together._

" _Good!" Caroline responded._

" _What … What is all of this?" He suddenly scattered the clothes placed on the bed._

" _I'm packing, can't you tell?" She responded, a sly smile plastered on her face._

" _Packing for … For what purpose? Where are you going?" Stefan questioned, dumbfounded._

" _I don't know, is the location so important?" Caroline shrugged. "I guess, anywhere!"_

" _Caroline, talk to me? What is going on?" Stefan grabbed her left forearm, holding her immobile for a few seconds._

" _I saw you, Stefan; I saw you kiss Elena and then … I just wanted to be free of all of this." She confessed, humbly; pulling on her arm to regain her freedom from his firm grip._

" _I … I know you saw us kissing; but I can explain." He stammered, not knowing what to reply; while passing a shaking hand though his tangled dark hair. "It… It didn't mean anything, it was just … I mean, I was just consoling her."_

" _You don't need to explain. Elena is a great girl; you couldn't shake her off of your system; that is all. I wish you good luck; you'll need it to fight Damon to win her back." She shrugged, once more. "It's just … I mean, it's time that this small town girl hit the road to find herself, Stefan!"_

" _What do you mean hit the road? Going on a round trip or something? You need time to recharge your battery?" Stefan hoped one of these options could be the truth. "Are we breaking up?"_

" _No, I meant it as: leaving for good, Stefan." Caroline grabbed her suitcase, backpack and cross body bag, before addressing a shy smile to what seemed to be her ex-boyfriend at the moment. "Yes, we are. I wish you all the best, Stefan." She added, before passing by him to reach the door of her dorm bedroom. "I'm not mad at you; you were … You were my rock after my mother died, but now … I just want to be free."_

" _Caroline?" Stefan called, softly._

" _Yes?" She turned on herself to face him one more time._

" _Take care of yourself, would you?" He managed to articulate, a large lump being swallowed in his throat. He perfectly knew that he had messed up big time; but he also knew that Caroline needed to take time to think about this, and so did he._

 _Caroline closed the door behind her, closing her eyes and leaning her back on the panel; a few tears escaping her closed eyelids. She took a deep breath inside her lungs. And now what? Where would she go? In what kind of predicament she had just put herself into? And not to help the matter at hands, the only place that was popping into her head, with a huge panoramic image was New-Orleans, with as background silhouette, none other than Klaus Michaelson!_

* * *

 _Bonnie took the first steps on her tip toes into the penumbra of Kai's bedroom. It took also a few seconds to accommodate her sight to the darkness, but finally she was able to see his silhouette through the darkness. He was sitting at the foot of the bed, his head bent forward, with the weight of the world bearding on his shoulders._

 _His torn grey t-shirt with trace of blood on its front was still on his back. Obviously, and unlike her, he hadn't taken a shower and change, but had found other ways to let go of his anger. Bonnie had took time to wash this awful day away from her mind, before feeding the twins, and she was now wearing a big white t-shirt, with the hem barely covering her thighs._

" _Go away…Leave me alone; Bonnie." Kai asked, in a low whisper._

 _Bonnie swallowed her pride, and a lump in her throat. For the first time, she was able to understand this man's pain; because she had felt it herself._

" _I'm sorry, Kai, so … So sorry; I had no idea that they would react that way, that they would threat Arthur and Elizabeth' life, and that they would called them …" Bonnie closed her eyes, holding her say; both hands playing nervously with the hem of her t-shirt._

" _Called them what, Bonnie? Abomination? Satan's children? Am I even close?" He shouted, angrily; before sniffing loudly._

" _Are you crying?" Bonnie took a step forward, standing now at a couple of feet of distance from his siting position._

" _Crying? Me – The psychopath? Where would you even get that idea, Bonnie?" Kai replied, dryly; with a sadistic laugh. "I should feel proudness inside of myself. They called my own flesh, what my father used to call me."_

" _I'm sorry, it's all that I can say…" Bonnie repeated, wiping the tears that were rolling on her cheeks; promptly turning on her heels, before being retained with a firm grip of his hand on her left wrist._

" _Bonnie…I'm sorry, I just … I just need you with me now …" Kai softly called, before gently pulling her toward him._

 _It came suddenly as naturally to her as holding the twins. She wrapped her arms around his large shoulders, while his own closed around her waist, shortening the space between them, his head now resting on her chest; her fingers gently brushing his thick strands of dark hair._

" _What did you just do?" She exclaimed, feeling an electric shock passing through her body._

" _I gave you back your magic, Bonnie." Kai confessed. "I realized that it was essential for you to have it, if only to protect yourself and the twins."_

" _Thank you." She whispered; sigh of relief escaping her parted lips._

" _The twins, they are not abominations, Bonnie, they are not." He shook his head, repeatedly; tears now rolling fluently on his own cheeks. "They are powerful, fearless… They are the future."_

" _I know; they aren't abominations." She murmured, her chin now resting on his head; rocking them both in a gentle motion. "I'm appealed just thinking of my friends calling them that; they are a part of you, but they are also a part of me."_

" _You love the twins, right? Even if you hate me and have tried to leave me … I mean, you don't hate them – Tell me you don't hate them?" Kai frantically asked; his hands sliding from the small of her back to the soft curve of her bottom, through the fabric of her t-shirt._

" _What? No, no … Kai, how can you even think something like that?" Bonnie raised his head with both hands, her teary eyes locked with his. "I love them with all my heart; and I don't …"_

" _You don't what, Bonnie?" He asked, his lips reaching the soft curve of her neck; hands raising the fabric of her t-shirt, before sliding underneath her white cotton panties to grab two full hands of her buttocks. "You don't hate me, perhaps? God, I want you… And I know you want me too."_

" _No, Kai, no …" She panted, loudly, while contradicting herself; eyes closed, head bent toward the back, hips setting an up-down tempo, with his right hand now sliding upfront, underneath the fabric of her panties, before stroking her humid folds, with one of his fingers sliding deep inside of her. "Fuck!" She let the cry escape her lips, at the mere moment he slipped an additional finger inside of her. She was lost! No way in hell she could fight this sexual need of him, no way could she fight the fire he was setting inside of her._

" _Yes, like that… Fuck, Bonnie! Ride my fingers like there is no tomorrow." He exclaimed, his head buried in her deep neckline; feeling her walls starting to contract under his erotic ministrations, with his fangs scratching the thin skin of her engorged breasts._

 _She shouted his name at the same moment that she was able to get her release. If there was ever a man able to set an orgasm inside of her in the time space of a few minutes, it was certainly Kai Parker! She had always thought that the single time he had made her his, had been triggered by magic – A dream, an erotic invasion of her mind, while he was invading her body… But, now she had no other choices but to admit to herself that this had been words she had told herself to not see the truth._

" _I can't stand…" She whispered, feeling her legs let go._

" _Straddle me." He suggested, pulling her over his closed thighs and knees; which she did in hope of not making a fool of herself by losing consciousness on the bedroom floor!_

 _He promptly got rid of his bloody t-shirt, before raising Bonnie's above her head; throwing both of them on the wooden floor, only to cup her larger breasts in both of his hands._

" _God! You don't know how long I've waited to touch your breasts like this…" He softly whispered, mouthing the words over her parted lips; his fingers striking the tips of her sensitive nipples. "After all; where is it written that only the twins can enjoy them?" He winked, playfully; softly nibbling on her bottom lips._

" _Kai! My breasts are very sensitive; it's hurting me." Bonnie half-protested, rocking her pelvis over the hard bulge stretching the fabric of his jeans; fire starting to rebuild in the center of her core._

" _Don't you know by now, baby…" Kai whispered, lips sliding from her lips, to her chin, tracing the square line of her jaw, before descending over the tilt of her neck. "That pain can only bring you more pleasure?" He added, his mouth closing its lips on her left breast, before his teeth could tease it more._

" _Kai, please!" The cry escaped Bonnie's lips; joints of her hands tightly closed in his hair._

" _What? What do you want from me, Bonnie? Say it?" He swapped her body underneath his on the bed; before slowly pushing her soaked panties on the length of her legs; his fingers finding her wetness, once more, before stroking her engorged clit._

" _I want … I want you buried deep inside of me." She finally let the admission escaped her lips. God! What was she doing? This was a huge mistake that she would regret for the rest of her life after this night, was it? She had let her emotions take the best of her; leading her straight into his arms, his bed … Into insanity; and this only because of the betrayal of her friends._

" _You want me to fuck you hard, so hard that only the imprint of me in your core will fill your body and mind for the next days?" He asked, promptly jumping out of bed to remove his jeans and boxer. Standing naked, with the proof of his long, tick and hard desire for her._

" _Yes, God … yes!" She heard her voice exclaimed; while he settle his muscular body between her parted legs, only to burry himself deep inside of her in a single thrust that left her cry his name, with her nails scratching the skin of his back under his loud moans of pleasure._

" _Bonnie!" He finally yelled her name, himself; accelerating the pace of his thrusts. Bonnie's arms placed above her head, with their fingers tightly interlaced, the heat of their slick and sweaty skins burning their souls and bodies. "Fuck! It's so good to be inside of you again…Baby." He finally cried, both reaching a mutual climax, before rolling on each side of the bed to catch their breaths, with their fingers still interlaced._

* * *

" _Bonnie!" Kai shouted through the upstairs corridor, rushing from room to room; after finding both his bed empty of her presence in the early morning, and the nursery empty of his children presence. "Bonnie, answer me?" He continued screaming, while going down the stairs and hitting the walls of his closed fists; blue veins pumping blood underneath his translucent skin, anger tensing his entire body._

 _After searching the house from top to bottom, only to find the time portal open at his arrival in the basement. He stood in front of the wide opened space, his closed fists placed on each side of his body, his sight narrowed on the portal._

" _Mark my words Bonnie Bennett; if I need to search the entire planet, country by country, to find you and the twins, I will! And then I'll mutilate your entire body limb by limb, until I'll get my children back… Do you hear me, Bonnie Bennett?" He yelled, tears blurring his vision; making the walls shake on the impact of his voice._

* * *

 _Bonnie carried, as best as she could, both of the babies chairs, the diapers bag, and her own backpack, before passing the revolving doors of the airport. She had waited for "him" to fall asleep to take the twins and leave the prison world late into the night. It had been a child game now that she had regained her magic._

" _Oh, let me help you young lady. Your hands are carrying more than what they could handle." A nice elderly man proposed his help to Bonnie._

" _Thank you, but I'm o.k. – I'll manage." The young witch replied, with precaution. Since knowing Kai meant having to look behind her shoulders all the time; she had learned to trust no one but herself, especially after seeing most of her friends turning their backs at her._

" _I get it, you can never be too careful, especially in an airport." The grayish hair man replied, with a single nod._

" _Roger, why are you bothering this young lady?" An elderly woman waved with her plane tickets in the air, as a way to be heard by her companion._

" _Lizzy, don't you see that I'm trying to help this young woman carrying her load?" The said Roger replied. "Don't mind my wife, she is a shrew!" He added, with a roll of the eyes._

" _I am not a shrew! If I had been and was a shrew you wouldn't have stayed married to me for so long." The said Lizzy replied, shortening the distance between her and the small group. "Good evening, sweetheart; are they your babies? They are the most adorable ones I've ever seen! Aren't they precious, Roger?"_

" _Of course they are precious!" The said Roger replied, with a smile._

" _Yes, they are my children, twins actually." Bonnie finally relaxed her tensed body around the not threatening elderly couple._

" _What are their names?" Lizzy asked, lowering her upper body to smile at the twins, while both of them studied her with much attention._

" _Their names?" Bonnie thought for a second. Would she keep the names Kai had given to them? Or would she change them? "Arthur and Elizabeth." The choice was already made, she thought to herself._

" _What adorable names!" Lizzy exclaimed, truthfully. "Where are you heading my dear?"_

 _Where was she heading? That was the million dollars question? She knew she had to take a plane to somewhere far, far away, where they would be untraceable …Somewhere where Damon and company, but mostly Kai, couldn't find them. But where was that? Where could she find that place and kind of protection? Where a witch and a set of magical babies would be accepted?_

" _I'm … I'm not sure actually." Bonnie replied, with a shake of her head and redness filling her cheeks._

 _Lizzy and Roger shared a quick glance, concerns showing in their mutual gazes._

" _Are you running away from an abusive relationship; sweetheart?" Lizzy asked in a lower voice._

" _You can tell us, we won't cause you any trouble, we could even try to help if you want us to help you." Roger added, with much compassion in his voice._

 _Bonnie retained herself from bursting into laughter or simply burst into tears. If only that couple knew the truth!_

" _Something like that." Bonnie finally replied, with a single nod. The half-truth was better than no truth at all, right?_

" _We're heading to New-Orleans to visit our grandchildren, maybe you would want to head our way?" Lizzy suggested; while Roger grabbed one of the babies chairs from Bonnie's right hand._

 _New-Orleans? Bonnie raised her head and an eyebrow… A crazy idea infiltrating the deepness of her mind. Klaus Mikaelson! Could the hybrid be her salvation to safety? Why would he take her and the twins under his wing though?_

" _Sure, New-Orleans it is." Bonnie agreed without thinking twice about this crazy move._

 _She approached the airline counter, before addressing a hopeful smile to the desk clerk._

" _Tickets for the next flight to New-Orleans please?" Bonnie asked, nodding toward Arthur and Elizabeth._

" _Will it be round trips or one way tickets?" The lady clerk asked; while waving at the twins._

" _It will be one way tickets." Bonnie replied, firmly; her chin raised as an affirmation of strength to find a new life for her and the twins._

 _ **~ The end ~**_

* * *

 _ **Don't miss the continuation of this thrilling story in the new "Bonkai – Klaroline" crossover Fan Fiction titled "Battle of the species", set in the heart of New-Orleans, with the participation of Elijah, Camille, Marcelle and Davina … Coming beginning of 2016!**_

 _Thank you for reading this fourth and final chapter of the_ _ **Species**_ _fiction, titled:_ _ **"A never ending kiss"**_

 _I'm hoping to see all of you in the new crossover fan fiction mentioned above._

 _Much love;_

 _ **Lovely Vero**_

 _ **Thank you for all the anonymous reviews received, guys!**_

 _ **I will reprise my personal way of responding to all of you in the next update.**_


End file.
